POWERPUFFGIRLS CRAZY ROMANCE
by QueenBee2000
Summary: What if a certain villian tries to ruin a perfect pairing!How far will this person go! What if this person erases the precious memories of the RRB from the PPG,down to the last thought.Wil they fall in love again, or hate each other to the bone.This was based on my cousins! OH AND THERE IS SOME MILD LAUGUAGE! hey what middleschooler dont curse,The ppg are in highschool even worse!
1. Chapter 1

YO YO YO YO! QueenBee2000 in da house.

lol! i felt like writing so enjoy or i kill you ! jk luv me fans.

i do not own anything ! EXCEPT, my awsome ideas! :

Chapter 1

Buttercup (Point Of Veiw = )

I was sitting down playing video games with my boyfriend Butch. We were playing SuperMarioBrothers. On the screen was a mushroom, I smiled to myself, i needed that.

"I call it" I shouted. Butch turned to me and smiled.

"You can't call it", Butch said amused.

"I just did! CRAP FACE!", I shouted at him.

He took my !

"Butch u ass"

"Told you, you can't call things", he interrupted me.

I turned to him growling and snatched the remote. I pushed him down surprising him for a moment.

"Hey! What gives", he shouted. I smiled at him. He only had 3 lives left. i sucided him 3...2...1...da da da da de doom. I smiled and threw the remote at his face.

"JESUS", he shouted. I angrily kicked him off the couch. He fell on his back and all the air knocked out of him. He made a tiny "oof" noise. I burst out laughing, dumbass i thought. He sat up his face was all red. I smiled to myself , Butch was really handsome, black spiky hair, dark, jungle green eyes, muscles, and a... RED FACE!

I started busting up laughing again. He growled i responded by kicking him in the fell back.

"STAY DOWN" i smiled putting my feet on top of his head. He growled and pushed them off. I chuckled and lay on the couch ignoring him and contued to play my game.

"Hey, Butter-fly" he said,smirking. He knew i hated nicknames.

"What red-ass" i said getting annoyed.

"Lets replay, whoever dies first has to eat a whole box of 3 year old cheeze-its" he, said.

Ahhh gross, i thought.

"Nah" i said kicking him in the face yet again. He ducked out of the way and stood up .

"Why? you chicken! Buttercup chicken? what a shame?" he pouted then starting dancing around screeching "cluck cluck CHICKEN".

I GROWLED"OK stupidass i'll do it! just shut your ugly trap" . He smiled stroking his chin .

"Oh shut up ! you know you love me, u cant resist this hotness"he chuckled.

"In your dreams BUTCHIE" I said. I got up and squeezed his cheeks, he blushed at me.

"Just dont cry, when i win, Kay my wittle cootie pie" i said giggling and walking back to the couch.

"Oh hell no" he growled. The game was on.

1 HOUR LATER!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO" Butch yelled.

"Hellllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllll YEAAHHH!", I shouted fist pumping the air. I won to the dumbass! I stood up and started singing.

"congratulations to me yeaaaaaah." i sung. Butch angrily stood and walked to his room, stomping with all his might. I ran up to him yanking his shirt.

"Hey you little cheater, I won, so you get your ass to the kitchen and eat those 3-year old cheez-its" I growled.

"Hell no" he shouted. I grinded my teeth together and took a huge breath, here i go...

"BUTCH YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS TO THE KITCHEN, EAT THOSE NASTY ASS CHEESE-ITZ, THEN I WANNA SEE YOU BARFING UP WHILE IM LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY BEHIND YOU" i took a breath,"and if you dont" i said calmly" IM GONNA BUST CAP ON YOUR ASS! YOU GOT IT" i screamed. My face was all red and i was glaring at Butch a.k.a Bitch. He was glaring back.

I heard a slam and then feet coming down the stairs, Brick came around the corner with Blossom right by him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" he shouted, he had a history book, pfttt, turned to Butch's red ass face.

"Buttercup, what did you to my brother" he said glaring at me.

"Jesus, the guys 16, he can handle all his battles, right cootie pie" i said squeezing his pushed my hand away.

"ASSHOLE" I shouted. Blossom gave me a evil stern look. Then turned her head to the stairs, then i could see Boomers blond head and Bubbles head next to his.

"Butch. Whats up"said Boomer. Butch stood silent. i smirked.

"If you must know, Butchie here and I had a deal to see who would win at my game and whoever lost had to eat three year old cheese its" I smirked and pointed at him" Guess who lost".

Bricks eyes were all wide. Boomers face was all pink. Blossom,Bubbles, and i looked confused at there reactions.

"No way! Butch! You betted the cheeze-its that Boomer saw Princess Morbucks sneeze on.",said Brick. I cringed, Princess Morebucks was this spoiled, frizzyhaired, rich girl who had a huge crush on the nodded. Bricks face got all wide.

"I wanna see this" he said all evilly. Butch's face turned all red.

'What! You were supposed to back me up!"he shouted. I smirked and muttered "chicken" under my breath.

'What was that" he roared. He threw his hands over his head.

'YOU HEARD ME MR, CHICKEN" I shouted.

Boomer smirked. Brick chuckled. I smiled like a Boss, Blossom stood there glaring at me like i was acting imature, and Bubbles looked around all confused.

"Your not gonna let her laugh you out, are you?" said Boomer. Butch got all red again and said,"HELL NO" then he stomped off to the kitchen. All of us followed him like baby ducklings in a line.

Butch sat at the table, as Brick got the legendary cheeze-its. He got a bowl and poured the moldy cheese-its in the bold. A rotten smell filled the kitchen.

Bubbles held her nose" aaaaaah it smells like shit"

Blossom gave Bubbles a stern look " Bubble! Watch your language"she growled.

I rolled my eyes "Leave Bubs alone" I said all angry. Blossom angrily looked at me " Shut UPPP" SHE GROWLED.

"MAKE ME" I shouted

"YOU WANT ME TO" she screamed.

"GO AHEAD! BIG SHOT!" I shouted.

"BUTTERCUP!"

"BLOSSSOM!"

"BUTTERCUP!"

"BLOSSOM!"

"Shut Up" shouted bubbles. She crossed her arm and scowled.

"Man! you guys are such babies" said Boomer placing his hand on bubbles shoulder. I shot him a death glare and he hid behind bubbles. She giggled.

We heard a squeal and saw Brick place the bowl on the table right in front of Butch as he screamed like a little girl. I smirked .

"Speaking of babies" i said.

Butch growled at me " I'LL show you who's a baby" he said then stuck the moldy cheze- its in his mouth. Then everything went black!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGG" ?

HEH, HEH, CLIFFHANGER! iM SO EVILLLL! MWAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH! Tell me what you think! YOU LIKE SI OR NO! LOL REVIEW! LUV YA . TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO CONTUNIUE!


	2. Chapter 2

Queen BEEEE22222000000000000000000 IS BACK!

LOL! MISS ME! ok o k... I dont own anything except my awsome ideas! HERE WE GO!

CHAPTER 2

EVERYTHING WENT BLACK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH" said the ppg and the rbb!

BUTTERCUPS P.O.V

"What the hell!" I screamed. I turned and found Bubbles and held the screaming blonde. Wait! Why the hell are we screaming! I let go of the crybaby and walked around with my hands out and let them glow green. I found Bubbles and Blossom loooking at me bewildered, but soon they followed my lead. I held out my hands and found the familair light switch. The room glowed back to its bright kitchen. WAIT! SOMTHINGS WRONG HERE!

"Boomie?" cried Bubbles.

"Brick" said an angry Blossom. Why is she always mad?

"BUTCH! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING! YOU GREEN BOOOGER!" I shouted.

Blossom gasped as she pointed to a red cap on the ground. Pffft STUPID BRICK LOL, i thought to myself chuckling. Blossom quickly turned to me her face was all red, her eyebrows were scrunched, and her bottom lip stuck out!

"Buttercup, why is this funny" she said it all calm? What the hell! hahahah Blosssom is always acting like a grownup. STUPID! i thought again. I chuckled again. She glared at me and picked up Bricks hat , while she dusted it off, BRICKS STUPID RED HAT! I chuckled again. She did a big sigh. OOOOOOOOH THE SILENT TREATMENT! I chuckled again. Blossom whipped her head to me and let it all out.

"BUTTERCUP! STOP ACTING LIKE AN IMATURE LITTLE BRAT! IM SICK OF I TELLL YOU! ARE YOU MENTALLY ILL OR SOMTHING! YOU DONT EVEN CARE THAT OUR BOYFRIENDS ARE MISSING!" SHE shouted!

"What Blosssomk, NO CUSS WORDS" I joked. Blossom let out a soft growl. Then i felt Bubbles put her hands on my shoulder.

"Please Buttercup! just leave her alone ok. Do you even know where Butch is?" Bubbles said softly. I turned around and saw her baby blue eyes!

"Who Butch, eeeehhhh" I scratched my head "No i dont really know where he is" I said.

Bubbles sighed miserably. Then we heard Blossom gasp, I turned to her shocked. ON the very tip of her finger was a frizzy peice of hair.

"NO WAY!" said Bubbles

"THAT CRAZY LITTLE PEICE OF CRAP" I said

"PRINCESSS!" said Blossom. I growled and puched my fist in my hand.

"Ladies its about time we visit a FRIZZY HAIRED PEICE OF CRAP" i growled! Bubble nooded an folded her arm. Blossom had a still face but her fist were clenched. Me though, oh i was a whole different person, My face was in a crooked evil smile, my fist were already ready to attack.

"TIME TO KICK SOME ASS" I growled as i shot through the roof, leaving a green streak behind me. Blossom and Bubbles behind me leaving a pink a baby blue streak.

"FOR LOVE" I heard Bubble giggle . I growled, yeah i like Butch and all, but L-O-V-E! Thats frekin NASTY! I shook my head Bubbles always the boy crazy kind of chick. Blossom was the nerd, no doubt. AND ME...what am i? I guess im the crimefighting bitch whos AWSOME! I THINK...

ooooooh cliffhanger NOT MY FAVORITE CHAPTER IS WAS SHORT!:( BUT THATS OK ! :) LUV ME FANES! R&R PRETTY PLEASE WITH SPRINKLES,WHOPE CRAME, AND A CHERRY ON TOP! WITH A SIDE OF NATCHOES! LOL


	3. Chapter 3

WOW IM AN UPSEST WRITER! OH AND I WAS JUST POSTING MY CHAPTERS UP WITHOUT LOOKING! OOOPPS SORRY 4 ALL MY MISTAKES! GUILTY(RAISES HAND APPOGIALICLLY)

SORRY :(

OK CHAPTA 3 (IMMA GOONA MAKE IT AS LONG AS POSSIBLE)

BUTTERCUP P.0.V

Me and Blossom and Bubbles dashed to the Morebucks Mansion. Let me telll you somthing the girl is hellla rich. I mean the whole house is made of gold! REALLY!

"WOW! Its soooo pretty" cooed Bubbles. Blossom's mouth was all the way open. Oh NO, i groaned. Usaully when her mouth is hanging like that it means she's gonna have a huge lesson for us. In 4... 3...2...1!

"This is so not possible, Gold could never be found in townsville, I mean we used to back in the 1800's, I read it in the libary, its all about how are people only had gold and BLA BALALA BLAA-" I put my hand over her mouth, her face angrily shifted to furiouse! I laughed, when Blossom tries to act all tough, i crack up, i mean shes A NERD! Bubbles then put her hand over my laughing mouth. I licked her, she didnt seem to notice because she didnt take her hand of my mouth! I angrilly tried to push her off, but she held her ground and pointed to the Morebucks gates.

A Gold limo drove through, Blossom squealed and pushed our heads down near a tree. We stood in uncomfortable position , as we saw a big frizzy head come out of the car, she had a yellow poofy dress, a giant diamond tiara for her head, and a clown face.

'WOW! someones been to the circus" I laughed. Bubbles didnt put her hand over my mouth but she gave me a stern look. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the frizzy haired beast. She walked around the long limo and opened the back door.

"TIME TO SEE YOUR NEW HOME MY SWEETIES" we heard her voice crack. Bubbles gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Blossom shook her dissaprovingly.

"Holy SHIT!" I explained. Out of the car princess pulled out three bodies... Butch, Brick, and Boomer. Princess smiled at the unconcious teens. She laughed and dusted her hands,she called over some Butlers to take them in the house. Princess smiled, and walked out the room with an ugly booty roll. Sericoully! DOES SHE THINK SHES HOT!

Once princess and her Butlers were in the house and no one was in sight, me and my sisters jumped down from the tree.

"Eeeeew, Butercup! Did you lick me!" shreiked Bubbles, as she wiped her hands on her blue skirt. I smirked. Blossom looked confused. Which is WEIRD!

"Bloss! Whats up! Your face is alll disformed" I jokes. Blossom shot me a glare. I raised my hands in defence.

"Can you guys like stop fighting for 5 minutes. My boomie is somwhere with that horrible witch. What if he FALLS IN LOVE WITH HER! MARRIES HER! HAS CHILDREN!" Bubbles sobbed.

"Relax Bubbles, Im sorry me and Buttercup were acting so imature" Blossom said shooting me and angry look,"But im just confused, why didnt the boys use there poweres to fight her, and HOW DID SHE GET IN OUR HOUSE!"

" Why dont we go in and kick ASS! Then garb our guys" I said, I mean its really face palmed her head.

"Butters! Its not that simple! Whaterver she used against the guys, she can use on us!" said Blossom. Bubbles was on the edge of tears. I angrilly looked at Blossom, Thats it im going for it!

"FUDGE IT" Isaid and flew towards the window crashing through.

" BUTERCUP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" i HEARD MY SISTERS YELL BEHIND ME. Thats all I heard before it went Black!

Blossom P.O.V

"Buttercup Nooooooooooo" I shouted racing after her, Bubbles close behind. SHIT! OH SHIT! My stomach hurts! I know somthing is gonna happen! SHIT! FIRETRUKIN BUTERCUP! UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! I fly towards the window looking for my sister, my eyes widen. HOLY SHIT! Buttercup was on the ground next to her was THE FRIZZYHAIRED WITCH!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like Mrs Blossom here wants some action too, huh, dont you!" She laughed and pointed a gun towards me."You see! Me and the rowdyruffs used to be buddies, causing trouble"she sneered. "We used to make crime for you, but then they went all lovey dovey on you girls! YOU GUYS THEN WERE A REAL THREAT! With the rowdyruffs on your side, you undefeated! So I watched your every move, waited for you! Those cheez-its had illutoyinum! I t takes your powers away for a day! Just the time needed to wipe your memories dry!" She crackled a laugh. My eyes shot up wide! Her gun pointed at me, glowing, ready to shoot me! No where to go! Nowhere to hide!Not remembering Brick! My own boyfriend! What about school, who will help me with history. A tear stroked my cheek.

"ASTA LAVISTA! BLOSSY" princess screamed. She pulled the trigger and out came the laser inches from me. I t seemed like slow motion.

"NOOOOOOOOO" shouted someone. Then out of nowhere my baby sister jumps in front of the laser. "BUBBLES!"

Bubbles P.O.V

I was a little slow catching up to Bloss. I took a breath as I stood infront of the window. My eyes shocked. My tough sis was on the ground. Next to her was Princess Morebucks! WITH A GUN! My gaze is lifted to my sister Blossom. She is just standing there, she waiting for the lazer to hit her! MOVE BLOSSSOM! I so despertally want to shout but im choking down tears. Fuck this! Im gonna save my sis!

I fly towards the lazer blocking the path for it to get out if her path. "Noooooooooo" I shout. The pain hits me. CRAP! It was unexpected! I cry out in pain.

"Bubbles" shouts Blosssom. I smile when the pain is gone and all I feel is drowsiness. Blossom is crying, holding me in my arms. I smile and touch her cheek.

"Blosss" I mummble. "Yeah Im right here Bubbles! stay up! FIGHT IT GODAMMIT" She says!

I chuckle " Oh bloss, you owe me big time, that shit hurt" i say. Blossom giggle sniffs " No cussing" she says. I giigle!

"STUPID BUBBLES! Your an idiot saving your nerdy sister. How idiotic! Ha! WELL SHES GOING DOWN TOO"i hear the evil voice of Princess croak. Then Bam! Blossom gets shot! Her eyes terrified by the pain! My eyes try to stay open and hold Blossom but they give up, and so does Blossoms. The last thing i hear is the evil crackling of princess!

Buttercups P.O.V

Why am i so stupid! I think to myself! I watch as my sisters close there eyes. I heard every little SHIT that BITCH had to say! I angrily look at Princess. Im fighting my sleep.

"Hey you stupid asshole! Get a life! Who cares if the dumbass rowdyruffboys like us ! I mean com on! WE ARE FUDGIN 16" I CRY, spitting out blood. Princees turns to me and smirks, she bends down on her knees and gets eye level with me. She laughs.

" Do you even love Butch! He and me would make the cutest couple! What! Will poor wittle buttercup cry and get jeolose" She laughed and slapped me."And NEVER CALL ME A STUPID ASSHOLE!" I glare at her and try to sock her but she holds up her gun and shoots me again. I cry out in pain as i fall on my back. The last thought in my mind was, what was life without Butch gonna be? I like him like a bro. Or mabe even more considoring that he is my boyfriend, Ok alot more, Mabe love? DID I JUST THINK THAT? Then my mind goes black and i fall asleep. My memory draining about the rowdyruffboys up until we were enemies. Then a new thought comes in my head. I HATE BUTCH!


	4. Chapter 4

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH HHHHHH! Thanks for the reviews! chapter four is for you guys! Hope you like! Oh an sorry! My diaolague sucks! Oh and DA-AWSOM-GIRL YOU COMMENT MADE ME SO HAPPY! ILL TRY TO READ YOUR STORY I PROMISE . im gonnaa shut up right now and tell my damm story.

Chapter 4

Buttercups P.O.V

I woke up feeling really sore. I rubbed my back and let out a groan. WHAT HAPPENED? UGGGGHHHH...STUPID ROWDYRUFFBOYS! I HATE THEM SO MUCH! I groan and fall back to i feel poking in my back. I angrilly turn my back on whoevers poking me. I hear the person pout.

"Buttercup! please wake up!" I hear Bubbles. I instantly turn around and sit up, Bubbles is my favorite sister and im a little overprotective,"Whats wrong Bubbles" I say sounding concerned. Bubbles is standing in her pjs with a face that is about to THROW UP.

"OH crap, Bubbles are you ok" I say as i reach out for my bucket. Bubbles shakes her head and pushes the bucket away.

"Im good, just need to borrow some asprins" She says. I give her a questionlly look.

"Look i know it sounds weird, but im really sore" she said bubbing her head, "I feel like i fell of a building and landed on sharp rocks" she says. I chuckle.

"You too bubs?" Says my sister Blossom from the doorway. Bubbles nodded and turns to me. "So can I borrow aprin and Blossom too"

I nodd and try to get out of bed but fall on the ground. Bubbles and Blossom gasp as they run to my aid. They help me up and put me on my bed.

"Are you ok?" says Bubbles. I nodd and try to get up, but then I fell again.

"CRAP!" I groan angrily. Blossom shakes her head at me concerned.

"Buttercup your not going to school!" Blosssom says. I turn my head towards the stubborn red head.

"Why the hell not!" I say angrilly." Do you want mocoboy Butch to know im a weakling" I say. For some ODD REASON I REALLY WANT TO KILL BUTCH! Bubbles loooks angrilly at Blossom, "Yeah! That lemon head Boomer is so annoying always trying to steal first place in art! He thinks he is so cool because hes blonde! GRRRRRR! So blond boys always got to be strong and cute while us blonds are dingy!" Bubbles screams!

"Ditto" I say nodding my angrilly huff and mutters somthing about me and bubbles being "STUBBORN". Well im going to school and thats that!

Bubbles P.O.V

I put on my blue sparkly shirt and navy blue jeans with my my black converse. Today im gonna put my hair in a high ponytail, so while im beating up Boomer my hair wont be messy. I skip downstairs and smile to the proffesor who is cooking breakfast.

"HI daddy" I say. Proffesor smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up.

"hey bubbles? When did you get back last night?" says the proffesor. I raise my eyebrow and try to remember. I travel past my thoughts and all I can remember is I HATE BOOMER! Thats it!

"I think It was probally in the middle of the night, right after I FOUGHT BOOMER"i say smiling. Proffesor gives me a weird look, then turns back to his breakfast. I smile and wait for my sisters to come down.

"BLOSSOM!... BUTTERCUP...GET UP!" I shout. I see blossom skipping down the stairs and Buttercup groggily behind her. I give Buttercup a concerned look. Mabe i should of let her stay home. As if reading my thought Buttercup rolls her eyes and says" Relax Bubs, Im not gonna die, just sore, all im gonna do is take a nap in class, and beat Butch's ass" she chuckles. "HEY THAT RHYMES" she says. I laugh.

"Thank god I have a humor so I can beat boomer" I laugh, its not a good rhyme but still, Blossom laughs and says"Today im gonna be a chick while i beat up brick" We all laugh and head for school!

Blossom P.O.V

We arrive to school as always, walking to a huge group of girls. We have all kinds of freinds like, Boy crazy friends of Bubbles, Tough girls like Buttercup, and...I HATE TO SAY IT BUT...NERDS LIKE ME. I roll my eyes and smile at my friends. We a ll giggle and gossip.

"Oh Great!Dont look now but the royal ugliness has returned" siad a girl named Kaitlyn. I whipp my head and see Princess Morebucks. Buttercup behind me is pretending to gag. I dont blame her, Princess make me want to throw up to! Princess has her frizzyhair in a bun! She is wearing a yellow tightshirt with brown short shorts! Her pale face, with mucus yellow eyeliner, and powdery face. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW ! Bubbles is gossiping to her friends about how Princess is so spoiled, yet she cant even get plastic surgery to help her face from falling off with all that makeup. I laugh imangining princess's face falling off. She smirks at me and calls out to someone. OH GAWD! I scowl and scrunch my fist, the ROWDYRUFFBOYS COME OUT.

"Omg! They are so hawt!" shrieks one of Bubbles boy crazy friends. Bubbles scowls at her friends, "To me they are all butt UGLY! Especially Boomer! Ewwwwww dark blue is so last season, its all about baby blue" says Bubbles rolling her eyes.

"Nah! your wrong! Butch is way uglier! I mean look at his face, even LADY GAGA would not want to go out with that POKERFACE, and supposibly shes a dude!" says Buttercup.

"I personally think Brick is the ugliest out of all the Rowdyruffboys! I mean it looks liKE HE CRAWLED OUT OF BED, PUT ON SOME BAGGY JEANS, AND TO TOP IT ALL OF HE PUTS HIS GREASY HAIR BEHIND A CAP AND WERE ALL SUPPOSE TO SWOON! I DONT THINK SO" I said angrilly. The girls behind me nodded and dreamingly looked at Brick. EWWWWWWWW!

Princess P.O.V

I smiled at the scowling Powerpuffgirls, then i smiled even wider at the Rowdyruffboys who had the same disgusted face. HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I walked over to the boys.

"Oh aren't the powerpuffgirls ugly" I said, testing on how much memory of the powerpuffgirls did the rowdyruffboys have. Brick scowled. Boomer looked bewildered.

"Buttercup must be the weirdest one" Butch said as we walked over to his friends. I smiled to the rowdyruffboys friends, they ignored me, i frowned.

"What was that about Buttercup" said Mitch, one of Butchs friends. Butch scowled and pointed to the Buttercup. "Oh, you like Buttercup, man, I dont blame you, shes hawt" siad Mitch. I angrilly growled at Mitch, HOW DARE HE! BUTTERCUP HOT! Butch smirked "Dude, I think you blind" said Butch. "peanutBUTTERCUP is so not hot" said Butch.

"Yeah!" said Dexter, one of Bricks friends, I smiled at that nerd, at least he has taste! "Blossom is way hotter" replied Dexter. I gasped, EEEEW THE NERD! Brick made a face"Dude, shes a nerd"he said. Dexter made a face " So are you!" he said laughing at Brick. Brick turned red and pulled his cap over his eyes.

"Im gonna pretend you didnt say that so i wont have to stick your Big ass head in the toilet" Growled Brick. "I totally disagree bubbles is pretty" said a dreamy made a face" That crybaby! GROSSS" screamed Boomer in disgust.

I smiled to myself. my plan is working

ooooooooh cliff hanger! lol luv ya guys


	5. chapter 5

.. I KNOW MY CHAPTERS BEEN SHORT! IM GONNA MAKE THIS ONE AS LONG AS I CAN. OH AND PLEASE R&R! I LUV MY FANS AND THXS FOR READING. WOW I FEEL LIKE BUBBLES! IM GONNA STOP TALKING.

CHAPTER 5

Butch P.O.V

I walked to my class with Boomer, Brick, and Princess by my side. I was a angry for some weird reason, I really wanted to beat up Buttercup! I glared at everyone who passed me and my bros + princess. I was still weirded out by Mitch. He thought buttercup was actually hot! SICK! But i do hang out with princess and to me she resembles an old lady with too much makeup. She reeked like old lady perfume! I held my breath when she became to close to me. I mean, me and my bros birthdays are in a week, and i was hoping that the spoiled old hag would buy me and my bro a car. So i cant be mean to her! This sucks!

When we finally were in class I sat as far away from the POWDERPUKEGIRLS! My brothers followed, princess took a seat next to me. AAAAAAAHHHHH I CANT BREATHHHH! I turned to brick and mouthed HELP ME. Brick looked at me confused then turned to princess and silently took a whiff of her. His face turned green and turned away coughing. Princess turned to him confused than turned to me and whispered "Whats wrong with Brickie". GAAAHHH her breath reaks of burritoes!

"Ummmmmmm... You see...hes...HAS THE FLU!" I said quickly. Princess nodded modestly. She then turned to Brick.

"Brickie i hope you get better! I bet those stupid powerpuffgirls gave it to ya" Princess said to Brick. "THE FLU?" he said. "Well duh" said Princess laughing. I shook my head furiosolly behind her.

"Oh...Oh yeah, Im real sick" said Brick in the fakest sick voice ever. Boomer who seemed finally paying attention, turned to Brick confused, "You dont have the-" Brick quickly put his hand on Boomers mouth, "Boomer its ok, I have the FLU! Im not gonna die" said Brick as he sweat started to bead on his forehead. Boomer still looked confused. Princess looked at us and rolled her eye muttering "BOYS" under her breath, then turning back to her notes. I shot Boomer a death glare. Boomer held his hands up and shrugged "what". Brick facepalmed himself. I growled and took out my phone and started to text Boomer.

(TEXTING)

BUTCH: DUDE! Whats your problem!

Boomer: WHAT!

BUTCH: You almost blew are cover

boomer: OF WHAT!

BUTCH: JUST SMELL PRINCESS!

(END OF TEXTING)

Boomer looked at me confused, then took a big whiff of Princess. This should be good i thought as i leaned in my seat. Boomers eyes watered and he looked like he was gonna gag. Brick chuckled by Boomer. Princess turned to Boomer quickly, catching him in the act.

"What are you doing" she asked. Boomer gasped and was still paralyzed by the smell.

"Ummmmmmm...smellliiiiiigggggg...you?" He sqeaked. Me and Boomer facepalmed are selves.

"WHAT!" she said ready to smack him. Boomer held out his hands in defence.

"No not like that!...UGHHHHH...U smell...very...nice" He managed to say. Princess giggled and swatted him playfully." Oh booomer, not in classs, NO FLIRTING" she she turned to her work still giggling. Me and Brick were holding in our laughs, we probablly looked constipated. Boomers eyes were all wide and had this grossed out expression. He quickly picked up his phone and started texting and sent me and Brick a text.

Boomer: dude she stinks! like GRANDMA! AND WORSE

Brick: Thats what u get for being a stupidass

Butch: I tried telling him

Boomer: Guys?

Brick and Butch : WHAT!

Boomer: WHAT DOES SHE MEAN "NOT IN CLASS!"

Brick:...

Butch:...

Me and Brick were on the edge of peeing ourselves. We both were all red and laughing. Then Princess leaned in at me and whispered in her Burrito breath "Dont tell boomer but i got the likes for another guy wearing green!"...WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLL!

Buttercups P.O.V

I watched Butch's face, it turned red when princess whispered somthing in his ear. I thought to myself ,she probably asked for Butch to shave her back. I smiled to myself, that would cause my face to look like that! I chuckled to myself.

"Hay whats so funny" whispered Bubbles. I was sitting in the middle of her and Blossom.

"I tell you later..." I whispered back. Blossom gave us an angry expression and nudged me from my other side. "You guys pay attention or else we'll get detention." whispered Blossom. I angrilly nudged her back "why dont you stop being a goody goody and have fun" I hissed.

"Yeah Bloss, just chill" Bubbles whispered Bubbles as her and me looked at Blossom. Blossom sighed, "Bubbles! stop acting imature like Buttercup, you dont want to end up like her"whispered Blossom. WAIT WHAT! I growled at her "WHATS WRONG WITH ME" i hissed a little loudly. The teacher glareed at us and we quickly went back to work. When she was distracted i turned back to Blossom "so... HOW AM IMATURE" i hissed. Blossom glared at me putting down her pencil and crossing her arms! "SEROCIALLY!" she hissed back.

OK! BLOSS IS SO GETTING ON MY NERVES! "give me examples! HOW AM I AM IMATURE" I hissed. I had put down my pencil too and had my hands on my hips. Bloss looks at me a counts in her head while saying "YOU GOT 4 REFERALS, GOTTEN IN 5 FIGHTS, NEVER DO UR HOMEWORK, AND YOUR ALWAYS IN DETENTION!" hisses Blossom.

"GUYS! SHUT UP! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! JUST BEACAUSE IM THE YONGEST DOESNT MEAN YOU CONTROL MY LIFE" shouts bubbles.

The teacher whips her head at us and walks over to our desk, she slams down three pink detention slips on our desk. "NO MORE CHANCES" she says. The rowdyruffboys are laughing! I scowl at Butch! The teacher whips her head and slams 3 more pink slips on the rowdyruffboys desk. "SINCE IM IN THE MOOD FOR GIVING" she grumbles. HOLY SHIT! SHES PISSED! BUT NOT AS PISSED AS ME.

After class me and my sisters walk up to the rowdyruffboys. I grabb Butch's shirt and slam him against the wall, "Hey" i smirk at him. He scowling at me, he tries to punch, but i duck. Bubbles pinned Boomer too his back against the wall. NICE! Blossom also has Brick pinned down, but against the wall and her finger is in his chest. I turn to Butch who has a scowl on his face!

I lean in an whisper "ME, YOU, YOUR BROS MY SIS'S BATTLE AFTER DETENTION" I hiss. I let him go, so does Bloss and Bubs. We all cross arms and walking away togethor laughing. I can hear princess say"come on guys". I turn my head getting the last words " Yeah! GO BACK TO YOUR RICH MOMMIE, YOU FUGLY BABIES" and with that me and my sister zoom off leaving a green, blue, and pink streak.

ooooooh cliffy! lol!~ got to go! its late!


	6. Chapter 6

` ` THE BATTLES HAS BEGUN!

CHAPTER 6

BUTTERCUP P. O.V

I sat in detention watching the Rowdyruffs. Bubbles was angrilly scribbling in her notebook! WOW THIS GIRL HAS GOTTON ADITUDE! Blosom is just doing her homework, but she has a scowl on her face. Me, oh jeeze, Im just staring at the Ruffs. Boomer is a little fraked my my stare, because he keeps ignoring me. Brick is just personally ignoring me. Butch though, Oh, he is staring at me with his green eyes! My buetiful green eyes, the color of mint against his Ugly ass dark green eyes, the color of boogers. I growl at him. He smirks and finds his notebook, but never actually leaving my gaze. He then takes out a pencil, and starts scribbling down somthing. My scowl never leaves. He smirks and throws me the paper he just crumbled. I scowl and read it, (OOOOOH!READY TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED).

I growl, and burn the paper right in my hand. Butch smirks and puts his head on his desk napping. DUMBASS! Bubbles knudges me softly, I turn towards her, my eyes curiouse, she gestures towards the clock. 3:50! I smirk, 5 more minutes tell some boys get there ass whooped. I knudge Blossom and mouth " Almost time". She nodds. I lean back in my seat, cracking my knukles, watching the clock, 5...4...3...2...1 ! ASSKICKING TIME! The bell goes off and me and my sis's dash out of our seats, grab the boys shirt, and fly towards a open window.

I laugh at Butch's surprised face. I grinn as I fling him towards a building. His body crashes into it, his face bewildered. He gets up and shakes off his confusion. He grins and zooms toward me holding his fist towards my face. My hand goes up imedeintly and catches his fist. I pout.

"OH! Butchie, you wouldn't hit a girl! Would you?" I said smirking. He studied my face to see if I was lying, then he socked me! ITS ON! I smirked and grabbed his shirt, throwing him up all the way to the sun. His eyes grew in horror as he flew up until i could only see a little dot. I waited a few more minutes as i saw him speeding down, skidding on the ground trying to catch himself. I chuckled.

"Butch!" I said, smiling.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"Your on fire" I said rolling on my back laughing. His eyes widened. He shouted trying to let it out. I grinned and stood up.

"Well Butchie, Im out, this fight is so not worth it" I said, waving goodbye, then turning around, I flew up in the growled and followed. STUPID BUTCH, i thought smirking.

Bubbles P.O.V

I glared at the blond asshole. UGGHHHHH! I HATE HIM! YOU KNOW I HATE HIM FOR NO REASON! BUT WHO CARES! I thought. I growled and flew up, he looked up confused, then widening his eyes, relizing, as i sock him in the head. BOOM! He rolls over, Im smirking all evilly. WOW! IM STARTING TO ACT LIKE BUTTERCUP! i thought. I turn my gaze back at Boomer. Hes already at his feet, he growls and races towards me. He punches me hard in the jaw. CRAP!

"AAAAAAAAAH" I sobb. I crash through the cement, getting major burns. I pout and moan as i put my head through my knees. I stiffle a cry.

"Oh Boomer! You've always been a better fighter, I give up" I sobb. Boomer comes towards me surprised.

"Really?" he says. I slowly lift my head, smirking.

"NO"

"WHA-"

BOOM! I sock him in the face. He flies and also crashes in the cement. He looks up already on my legs standing, dusting off my skirt.

"Oh Boomer! I thought I was the idiot, but guess who is it now" I smirk. His face turns bright red.

"Hey Boomer! I love to play, But its so not worth it, Im outie" I smile and shoot up in the sky. Boomer chases toward me. I smile. BABIES JUST DONT LEARN.

Blossom P.O.V

I smile and wave at Brick. He scowls at me. EWWWWWW! HES WEARING THAT STUPID HAT AGAIN! THAT GETS SOO OLD! I smirk a plan already forming in my head.

"Brick! Dude! Does Princess always follow you? OMG! Is that your car!" I shriek, pointing behind him. He shrieks like a girl and turns around. I quickly grab his hat and place it on my head.

"Are you mental or som-" He growls turning, he notices me hovering in the air with his hat. I tilt it, smirking.

"You like?" I giggle.

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" He shouts.

" Ok... Do you know the number to the BUT UGLY HAT STORE" i laugh. HEY NOT BAD FOR A NERD LIKE ME! He growls and reaches for it. I duck out of the way and zoom away. He quickly follows at my feet. I fly up higher, higher, higher higher ...

We really high now, I smirk as I stop, Brick bumping into me.

"Hey! why do u like this hat so much" I say, tapping it.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS" He shouts. I NARROW MY EYES.

"FINE!" I cry, whipping of the hat and throwing it down. He growls whooshing down. I follow with my feet out. I see him kissing his hat, pffffffft, baby. I smile as I swing my foot back and BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWW" Brick screams as he flies through the air holding his butt. Im laughing hystericaly.

"Yo Brick! You got your ass kicked! LITERALLY!" I laugh. He is a couple feet away, growling like a dog. I m tired of this BULL!

"Dude! you suck! See ya !" I say as i blast through the air, if Brick follows, I SWEAR! IM JUST GONNA FINISH HIM OFF!

Hes following me! JUST GREAT! WELL SE HOW THIS GOES.

CLIFF HANGER! GUYS IM TIRED! IF I GET FIVE REVIEWS ILL DO MY NEXT CHAPTER. I PROMISE. I NEVER LIE! JUST ASK DAT-AWSOME-GIRL! (WINKS) WELL BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

` ` Hello WORLD! I'm back! Im awsome! Nah...IM BRILLIANT. You will be surprised at what I m about to write. Lol enjoy. Oh and people! REVIEW PLEASE! NOT DESPRATE OR ANYTHING JUST NEED OPINIONS. Oh! This is for my cuzin. OH AND THE MOVIE MAMA, I JUST SAW IT" ITS SO FREAKIN SCARY, AND SAD :*(

CHAPTER 7

BUTTERCUP P.O.V

I was soaring through the air leaving a lime green streak behind me. That wasn't the only thing behind me. STUPIDASS BUTCH, I thought to myself. I gained my speed, he also gained speed. OH! HE WANTS TO PLAY, I thought. I grin and circle around buiding, go under bridges, zigzag, throwing Butch off course. He growls and grabs my foot. I snap my head around and kick him down. He crashes in cement, he looked up at me and growled, and zoomed after me. I turned to my left and my right, Bubbles had her counterpart, so did Blossom. The boys were grinning, they probably think they got us cornered. An evil grin formed on my lips, BOY THEY WERE WRONG! Bubbles P.O.V

I was laughing at Boomer, STUPID BLONDE DITZ! LOL. He growled and reached for my long pigtail. I yelped in pain, I turned to glare at him. He smiled at me! STUPID MOTHER F*****!

"Yo asswhipe! Your steal fighting like a girl! DONT YOU EVER WANT TO BE A MAN!" I growle. He cocked his head and crossed his THE QUIET TYPE, HMMMMMM.

"Boomer can i ask u somthing" I said a smile tugging at my lips.

"Shoot!" He siad grinning. Oh this asshole is gonna get a very painful bruise on his ass, if he dont stop grinning.

"Are you GAY" I laughed. His eyes widened and he uncrossed his arms.

"WHAT! NOOOO!" He shouted.

"Sure!" I grinned. Messing with him is so easy!

"What the hell! Why would I be gay! IM AS STRAIGHT AS A POLE! He growled. I grinned, and flew over to the nearest pole. I grabbed and bended the poor pole!

"You are so true" I giggled.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR" hE GROWLED.

"DUDE! OK you spend all your time on your hair! You suck at sports! Plus you love to sing! GAY RADAR IS BEEPING HIGH!" I smirked. His eye twiched and and he lunged at me.I giggled and flew out of the way then shot straight up. Boomer quickly at my feet. I turned towards my left and saw Bloss and Butters. Ok plan in action.

Blossom P.O.V

I kicked the stupid red head in the face. He growled and got even closer. We were zooming through the air going higher.

"YO STALKER! BACK OFF" I growled. He grinned and flew closer. STUPID ASS! That exacly what i wanted. I saw my sisters flying towards the same destanation as ! NO MORE TIME FOR GAMES! JUST DEAFEATING A COUPLE LOSERS WHO CANT TAKE A HINT!

I smirked at my sisters as we suddenly became right next to eachother. We locked arms and zoomed off with high speed, leaving the UGLYASSBOYS confused. Brick and his Brothers growled and rushed for us. Me and my sisters grinned. We quickly turned around and stared to glow, mixing our colors. First turqoise, then purple, then black, then indigo, and finally we all glowed our indivisual colors. Bubbles turning BLUE. Buttercup turning GREEN, and me turning PINK. The boys stopped and looked. Then they howled with laughter.

"OH MY GOD! IM GONNA DIE BY A GLOW IN THE DARK STUPID ASS!" Laughed Brick. I growled.

" Oh-(chuckle) MY-(CHUCKLE) GOD-(CHUCKLE) BUTTERCUP" cried a out of breath Butch. Buttercup attempted to smack Butch but I held her back.

"Bubbles are you glowing for me that is sweet! GUYS SHES GLOWING FOR ME" Grinned Boomer. Bubbles clenched her fists. The rowdyruff boys laughed.

"ENOUGH" Shouted Buttercup. Fire shot out of her eyes and zoomed toward Butch. He widened his eyes and flew down.

"SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T" he yelled. The green fire grabbed him and swallowed him in flames. Bubbles grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"MY TURN" she growled. Blue flames came out of her chasing Boomer. He shrieked and flew from it. He wasn't quick enough the flames seemed to slirp him up like a noodle. He shrieked in pain.

"NOT GAY, AYE" laughed an evil Bubbles, this disturbed me. I shooked my head and turned to Brick. WAIT WHERE THE HELL IS HE. I turned to the left and saw a red hat zooming away.

"OH BRICKSTER! MOMMIE BLOSSOM HASNT HAD FUN YET" i smirked. Pink bolts of fire flew out of me. Three little bolts of fire chased Brick and eventually grabbed him because i heard a shriek a distance away. BABY! I smiled. We watched as the boys flew to the ground. We each smiled, and locked arms. We flew towards the bruised babbies.

"Are we done girls" asked Buttercup. Bubbles shook her head.

"Noooooo! I think they need just one more surprise" said Bubbles curling her hair betwween her fingers.

"You know... I think they need an ultimate surprise" I said kicking Brick. They all groaned wich caused me and my sisters to lauggh evilly! (AUTHORS NOTE: THEY SEEM SO EVIL! SORRY FOR THAT) I grabbed my sisters hands and we both start to glow even brighter. Once we were glowing with electricity, we walked up to the boys and barely tapped them. Bolts of electricity shot from the tip of my figertip through Bricks chest, same for my sisters.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH" shrieked the Rowdyruffboys. We all laughed and walked away as if nothing ever happened.. STUPID ASS BOYS.

BUTCH P.O.V

I graoned and rolled over. I can hear the powerpuffgirls laughing a distance away. I saw my brother Boomer he had words written on his arm it said, i squinted, GAY ASS, wow Bubbles has gotten meaner just like stupid sister is groaning holding his chest were the nerd Blossom had stung him. I groaned and shut my eyes.

"BUTCHIKINS!" shrieked a girl. Her breath smelled like burritos, wait, my eyes shot open.

"PRINCESS" I asked shocked! She was here the whole time, she could of helped us. SHE IS SO LUCKY SHE IS RICH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"Oh Butchie! Are you ok, those stupid powerpuffgirls, especially Buttercup" cried Princess,, the name of Buttercup made me growl. I HATE HER SO MUCH!

Princess P.O.V

Its working! The boys hate the powerpuffgirls just like the old times! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHAH AHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAH. I turned to Butch he had fell asleep with a scowl on his face, i smirked, probably right after I said Buttercups name. HA. Nothing can stop my awsome plan. I HOPE. ME AND BUTCHIE ARE SO CUTE TOGETHOR! I dont want him and ButterBITCH to get back togethor!. I HAVE TO CHECK WITH DADDY!

oooooooooooooooh! so sorry for late posting! LOVE ME FANES! REMEMBER REVIEWS PEEPS! PEACE OUT NIGGA.

-queenbee2000


	8. Chapter 8

` ` HYPER OUT OF MY MIND! SO IM GONNA WRITE! LOL!

CHAPTER 8

THE NEXT DAY

AT SCHOOL

BUBBLES P.O.V

I grinned and looked down at my fist. It was slightly bruised where I had bashed it in Boomer head. I seen the Rowdyruffboys around school, they didnt even take a glance at us in the hall, SERVES THEM RIGHT. Now im in my third period class, where unfortually, Boomer is. He walked in, he avoided my glares and sat in the far corner. DUMB BLONDE BOY! I mean come on! Hes in CHOIR CLASS! hahahahahahahaahahahahaah! GAY! I groaned when a bunch of boys, friends of Boomer i suppose, surrounded him.

"So Boomer? Where did you get that BRUISE! ITS SOOOO BIG" said a friend of boomers, WHO IS REALLY CUTE! I smirked and looked down at my fist yet again. GOOD TIMES!

"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINUESS! OK! Brock lay off" growled Boomer. He growled at the hottie named Brock. OOOOOOOH! BROCK IS SUPER HOT! I giggle and run off to my friends trying to get Brock's attention.

"Oh my GOD BUBBLES! How did you get that" said one of my closest friend, Alyssa. She was pointing at the purple bruise on my fist. I took a quick glance at it, and shrugged.

"A fight" I say happily. Alyssa's eyes widen " A FIGHT WITH WH-" "CLASS IS IN SESSION" said our chorus teacher, cutting of Alyssa. We all quickly went to our desks. OOOOH MYY JESUS, BROCK SITS NEXT TO BOOMER AND THAT IS THREE SEATS AHEAD OF MINE! ITS A SIGN! EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! i giggled at myself. Im so crazy. The teacher glared at me, "Class today i will like you to find a partner, I would like it to be differnt genders, it will be needed for our next assignment." said the teacher. My classmates look around worried not wanting to get left out. NOT A PROBLEM! I take out my mirror and check my lipgloss, PERFECT! When the teacher announces for us to find a partner, I get up and walk to the hottie named Brock. There are three other girls there. GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR. I wink at Brock, and mouth, "wanna be my partner". He smiles and pushes the other girls aside. I giggle, as he stumbles, trying to get near me.

"Hi" I say.

"sup" He says trying to act cool.

"I know i dont know you, but all the guys i know were taken, AND I DO NOT WANT TO END UP WITH BOOMER" I growled at the last part. He looked at me a little scared, then his face softened and he held out his hand. I shook it happily.

"My names Brock" He said, shaking my hand, holding my gaze.

"Bubbles" I giggle. He smiles amused and we both sit in a desk nearby. Boomer is glaring at us, he caught paired up with some girl who wears wayyyyyy too much makkeup. I shudder and smile at Brock, who smiles back. AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH HE IS SO SWEET! I SHREIK INSIDE MY HEAD.

"Ok! now that we are settled, you and your partners, will peform a duet" said the teacher. Boomers eyes widened and looked at the girl. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SHE CANT SING! -F! I giigled and looked at Brock, this guy looks like he can sing!

"Hey Brock" I whispered to him.

"Yeah" he whispered back.

"Wanna come over to my house, so we can practice for the duet" I whispered. He nodded. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!

Boomers P.O.V.

AAAAAAH JUST GREAT! im paired with Brat. She cant sing for SHIT! im so stupid! I turn to see how Brock did.I see him sitting next to Bubbles! BUBBLES! I groan, they better not start going out, i swear, i will not be friends to a Bubbles lover! THAT IS SICK! OH GREAT NOW THEY ARE WHISPERING TO EACHOTHER! ME AND BROCK ARE GONNA HAVE A SERIOUS TALK.

"Were gonna win, right Boomster" said Brat. BOOMSTER! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT KIND OF NICKNAME IS THAT.

"Sure" i said, turning towards Brock. He was smiling, and pointing at Bubbles, who had her back turned. He mouthed the word "HOT". I shook my head at him and shudder, BUBBLES IS NOT HOT! SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCC CCCCCCKKKKKKKKK! He looked at me confused and shrugged his shoulders, and started chatting with Bubbles. STUPID MOTHER F'ER! He's crazy, I give him and Bubbles a day, then he's gonna come crying over to me screaming to get UGLY BUBBLES AWAY FROM HIM. JUST WATCH HEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEH!

BUBBLES P.O.V

POWERPUFFGIRLS HOME

"Come on in" I say sweetly to Brock, as i open the door to him. We walk in, and proffesor is in the frontroom. OH GREAT.

"Hi Bubbles, whos this" says proffesor, he gives Brock the old stinkeye.

"Just a friend! Hes in my choir class, say hi,to Brock" I say and look at Brock. Profesor's face warms and smiles at Brock.

"OH! Well if he is here to study, thats good!" sighed Profesor.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" I race up to him and give him a big hug. Proffesor akwardly taps my back.

"OK, OK, OK" he chuckles, "Tend to our guest please" Profesor says.

"KK" i giggle, and grab Brocks hand leading him to the stairs.

"You know how to handle him" laughed Brock. I gigle and nodd my head.

"HOLD ON" shouts someone. I turn my head and see Buttercup. I groan and turn around.

"WHAT" i say annoyed. Buttercup puts her hands on her hips, and points at Brock.

"Whos he? Isn't he a friend of Boomers" yells Buttercup. I angrilly put my hands on my hips.

"His name is Brock! YES HE IS FRIENDS WITH BOOMER!" I argue back. Brock looks at me dumbfounded.

"Whats wrong with Boomer" He says.

"OH HE ASKED FOR IT" growled Buttercup taking a step towards Brock. I put a hand over Brock.

"Buttercup! LAY OFF" I growled.

"I thought you hated BOOMER" Yelled Buttercup.

"I do, but Brock is not Boomer, hes so much better" I gigled. Buttercup rolled her eyes and threw a choclate wrapper on the ground.

"BUTTERCUP! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO STOP THROWING SHIT EVERYWHERE!" I growled picking up the wrapper.

"Whatever" muttered Buttercup walking away to her room.

"YOUR SUCH A SHIT THROWER" I growled.

"Come on brock" I grabbed brock's hand and lead him to my room.

"So why do you hate Boomer" said Brock.

"I JUST DO! HES SO UGGGGHHH! ITS hard to explain" I said.

"Oh" said Brock.

I smile and go to my closet, fetching my guitar, "READY" i say happily.

"Ok" he says. Beads of sweat dropping on his forhead,

"Hey are you okay" I say concerned. He nodds. I put my guitar on my bed and put and walk up to Brock.

"Let me feel your head" I ask concerned. He hesitates, but i push the back of my hand on his head. Its burning hot.

"OH GAWD! YOUR SIZZLING!" i say and run to my first aid kit, under my bead.

"Look, Bubbles, Im just gonna go home, your family obviosly dosn't want me here, and like you said im sick" Said Brock.

"Ummmmmm... ok." I say, I slowly put the kit down and walk up to Brock.

"Do you need a ride home" I say, anything to get to know him better. He shakes his head.

"Ok... see ya tomorow" I say sadly.

"Bubbles"

"ya"

"can i get your number" Brock says. I shriek in my head. OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG!

"Sure" i say calmly, i grab a pen and scribble it on his hand.

"Do you want mine" he says. DO I EVER!

"Ya!" i squeak. He chuckles and writes his number on my hand.

"Whats that?" he says pointing to my bruise. I roll my eyes.

"I got in a fight, no biggie, she had what was coming for her" I say. STUPID BOOMER! Brock chuckles at me.

"Well... see ya" He says. I smile trying to remember everything about this guy, blond spiky hair, green eyes, mucsles, dimples, And is that a 6 pack hiding under his shirt. I smile and wave goodbye. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Buttercup P.O.V

I glare at the boy named walks past my door, already? I wait tell i hear the slam of our front door, then I bolt to Bubbles room. I see her on her bed gazing at her hand. I smirk, and cross my arms.

"Bubbles?" I say. She gets up startled, clutching her heart.

"FREAKIN BUTTERCUP! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" yells Bubbles. I roll my eyes, " Yeah whatever! But where did Prince charming go" I say. Bubbles gigles.

"Oh Brock! He wasnt feeling well" says Bubbles. I smirk.\

"PFFFT! What a WIMP" I say. Bubbles shoots me daggers of glares.

" He is not a wimp! he is an awsome singer" says Bubbles throwing a pillow at me. I dodge it and lean against her door.

"And you've heard him sing" I say smirking, enjoying the moment. Bubbles face stifens then forms a frown.

"Well... no" she say softly.

"Case is closed" I say walking away. Plunk. A book knocks me in the head. I groan and spin around ready to pounce! All i see is Bubbles slamming the door in my face! GRRRRRRRR! I attempt to sock the door when Blossom passes by, and picks up the book, Bubbles just threw at me.

"YOU BREAK YOU BUY" She says and walks away intuned in her book. I growl and slowly pull my fist down. WOW! Blossom always ruins the moment. I spin around and stomp towards my room. I fall on my grreen bed and close my eyes.

BRING! BRING!

I groan and grab my phone out of my front pocket!

"Ello" I say placing the phone to my ear.

"Hey Buttercup" says my best friend Roxie.

" Hey rox" I say.

"Omg! Did you hear!" said roxie. I rolled my eyes, I hate surprises.

"What" I say angrilly.

"GUESS"

"What no" I growl.

"GUESS"

"NO"

"Guess Buttercup, or else." says Roxie her voice getting dark. I smirk.

"Justin Beiber is secretly a girl" I say

"What! NO! LEAVE JB OUT OF THIS" She growls. I laugh Roxie has a secret obsession of Jb

" Just TELL ME" i growl getting annoyed!"

"FINE! Mitch likes you" she squeled

"Who dat" I say confused.

"Duh! you like have 3rd period, 5th period, and 7th period with him" say Roxie, she obviously annoyed that i dont care. I think hard... Mitch...hmmmmmmm...Mitch...Oh!

"Dosnt ring a bell" I say.

"SERIOUSLY" Yells Roxie

"YUP" i say.

"Hes super cute Buttercup" says Roxie.

"I DONT CARE" i say

"Buttercup! why do you hate guys so much" whines Rox

"Ummm... mabe because guys remind me of Butch and Buch reminds me of Barf, and I hat barf and yeah...so theres my cycle!" I say.

"Well im warning you" said roxie.

"Yeah watever" I say annoyed

"Oh and Buttercup" said Roxie.

"What"

"I gave him your number!"

"WHAT!" i GROWLED.

Then on cue my cell rang.

Oooooooh cliffy! R&R! COME ON GUYS REVIEWS! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS!

-QUEENBEE2000


	9. Chapter 9

` ` OMG! OMG! OMG! SO SORRY FANES. You guys must be pissed at me for writting this so late. (Gets on knees and raises hands) PLEASE FORGIVE ME YA'LL! LOL ! HERE WE GO, WHERE WE LEFT OFF.

Chapter 9

Buttercup room

Buttercup P.O.V.

"YOU GAVE HIM MY NUMBER! WHY I OUTTA-" Bleep, Bleep. My phone call was being interupted by Mitch calling. I groaned and fell back on my pillows.

"Roxie" I hissed through my teeth, through the phone.

"WHAT! whats that beeping noise?" Roxie said getting annoyed.

"Dont HANG UP! If you do my phone will atumatically answer to the other person who's callig" I hissed.

"Who calling" said Roxie out of curosity. Before I could even think about what I was saying I blurted out "MITCH!".

"OH MY GOD!" squeled Roxie, "BYEEEEEE" she squeeled.

"ROXIE! NOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled. I squeezed my phone turning my knuckled a dangerous white.

SHE

HUNG

UP

ON

ME! THAT BITCH IS SOOOOO GONNA GET IT! I growled and smashed my phone on my bed. It didnt do much damage, the phone just bumped up and landed safely on my soft green sheets! STUPID SHEEEEETS!

"Hello" said that guy Mitch. I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone, I couldnt hang up now! I huffed and scooped up the phone,

"ello" I said.

"Buttercup! Hey its Mitch"he said happily.

"Who the hell are you" I said angrilly!

"Ughhhhh... Buttercup... We were like best friends in kindergarten! You remember me Mitch, as in mitchel" He said confused. My eyes widened, Mitch! MY BEST FRIEND FROM KINDERGARTEN!

"MITCHIE!" I laughed happily. WOW MY BEST FRIEND, SORRRY ROXIE, LOL. i smiled and ran to my dresser and dug my way to the bottom, carefully balancing the phone on my shoulder,

" Hey whats going on! Its sounds like a tornado" Said Mitch. I fillally yanked out a old yearbook and fell on my butt. Good thing i grabbed the phone with awsome speed.

"Oh nothing" I said, I grabbed my old yearbook and plopped on my bed, I flipped through the yearbook like mad. I stopped on a picture of a little girl with black hair and green eyes doing a fistpump with a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Wow, thats me and Mitch!

"Oh" said Mitch, i shook my head and went back to the real world

"Why did you call." I said, intrested now.

"I cant believe you just remembered me, we go to the same highschool." said mitch.

I thought about it. OMG! Mitch sits in front of me in science.! AND HE IS HOT! I remember him now! He changed so much, his hair was short, he was really tall, his freckles were no longer visible, he had all his teeth, awsome eyes, and a tanned muscular ! OMG! DID I JUST EEEEK! IM TURNING INTO BUBBLES!

"I know! Your in my science!" I said, acting like i knew along.

"Ya! Im in your in history and P.E too" He said SHIT! MY BEST FRIEND!

"Oh thats cool" I said keeping calm.

"Ummm yeaahh...Buttercup.."

"mmmmmmhhhhmmm" I hummed.

"You've changed" he said slowly. ...WHAT!

"What do you mean!" I yelled. MITCH IS A TOTAL BITCH!

" I mean, youve gotten prettier" he said. OK A REALLY HOT BITCH! I blushed. Fuck! Im so turning into Bubbles!

"Oh, thanks, and right back at ya" I said, trying to sound calm, but i squeaked the last part.

"You think im prettty" said Mitch, obviously teasing me.

"You know what I mean!" I said, i was blushing madly now.

"That im smokin hot" Laughed Mitch.

"Shut up" I giigled. I quickly stopped and gazed at the phone, ahhhhhhh MITCH.

"OK...OK... I was just calling to say hi and now im very happy to be going to school tomorrow!" he said. Ok now i was AS RED AS BLOOD,!

"ummmm! me to" I said.

"Well cant wait, bye!"

"BYE" I said and hung up. I pushed the phone aside and gazed at the yearbook, I clutched it to my chest. I quickly found a paper and pencil and skidded down three words. I then blew it up in my hands. I then fell on my bed and closed my eyes! Letting those words sink in.

I LOVE MITCH

Boomer P.O.V

Rowdyruffboys house.

"Dude!" I yelled at my best friend, Brock. Brock was on my couch sipping his soda dazing at Bubbles number on his hand.

"WHAT!" he shouted back.

"YOU DISGUST ME" I growled pointing my finger at the blue handwriting on his hand.

"You disgust me! Bubbles is so pretty! Why cant you understand. She flippin HAWT! ARE YOU GAY OR SOMTHING" Brock looked at angrilly. OH HE ASKED FOR IT.

"THATS IT" I yelled. I grabbed Brocks arm and led him to the kitchen. He protested, but im way stronger than his ass, I forced his hand down the sink. I then grabbed a sponge and jar of soap. I oozed the soap on the sponge and scub the shit out of Brocks hand.

"OOOOOOWWW" He shouts angrilly. I smirk and shove his hand back to him. His eyes widen. He looks at his now clean of Bubbles number, hand

` "You asshole!" he said, shoving me against the fridge.

"What are you gonna do about, ROMEO!" I laughed and pushed him back. He huffed and walked back to the couch.

"She has my number anyway! DUMBASS" he growled. I smirked and sat next to him.

"Where's Butch" asked Brock.

"He's coming" I grunted.

On cue, the door slammed open and in walked in Butch and Mitch.

"Your lives just got better! ASSWIPES" boomed Butch. Mitch was behind him with this goofy grin on his face.

"Whats his deal" I asked Butch gesturing towards Mitch.

"How should i know! Hes been smiling like a dumbass all day" Said Butch. Brock chuckled. I looked at him confused.

"Mitch is just happy because he finally got the girl of his dreams!" said Brock, he fell back in the couches laughing madly.

"DUDE!" Mitch growled angrilly! Butch and I turned to him. Butch smiled wikedly.

"Whos the ga'll" Laughed Butch.

"No one" growled Mitch. I smirked, and Butch growled!

"TELL ME OR YOUR ASS IS GONNA BE DEAD!" Butch growled. He held up his fist. Mitch put his hands up in defence.

"OK!" said Mitch, he shot a glare at Brock. Butch crossed his arms.

"Well" he said.

"Its Buttercup!" replied Mitch. Butch's eyes glowed green, a vein popped out of head. I growled under my breath. Brock looked around scared.

"YOUR WITH BUTTERCUP!" Butch screamed.

"Well were not going out! I just got her number and she seems to like me" said Mitch bravely. Butch's vein throbbed and he was red.

"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT" He sceamed he pushed Mitch out violenly. I stood up and grabbed Brock's collar.

"YOU TOO! THIS IS FOR GETTING BUBBLES NUMBER!" I growled and threw him outside. Me and Butch slammed the door at the same time. I shook my head and sat on my couch. Butch went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I let my head fall into my heads.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" yelled Brick coming down the stairs. I didnt respond.

"A WHOLE LOT OF SHIT" Said Butch. He took a gulp of his beer ignoring Bricks confused look.

Blossom P.O.V

Next Day

I skidded down the stairs and sat gracefully in my seat, in the kitchen. Bubbles came right after me. My eyes widen. Bubbles is buetiful but she always dressed as a cute girl, never hot. Today she was dressed in black shorts, she had a dark blue tank that said {CUTE REBEL}, Her hair was not in Pigtails but straightened down, She had blue eyeshadoow and bubblegum scented lips.

"Whos the lucky guy" I asked, already knowing my sister. She giggled and walked away towards the door. Buttercup came down next. She was also Buetiful but she was alway sporty girl hot. Today hey hair was staightened and made her hair a little past her shoulders, she also had a lime green headband. She had a green tanktop with a black skirt, she had green eyeshadow and mint scented lips. She actually looked sweet. I scanned them over. WOW!

"OH MY GOD!" bubbles squeled and pointed towards Buttercups skirt.

"Thats totally my skirt! Buttercup is wearing my skirt! SHE LIKES SOMEONE!" squeled Bubbles. Buttercup blushed and covered her skirt. I giggled.

"Come on were gonna be late to school" I said.

{TIME SKIP} SCHOOL.

I flew in the school with my sisters 5 minutes before the bell rang.

"Bye" I said hugging my sisters than flying towards my class, I was going to fast and shoved into some guys chest, I looked up and saw bright red eyes.

"WHATCH IT!" growled Brick, he pushed me off of him. I landed on the ground. I growled at Brick and checked my watch 4 minutes. I looked up and saw the cutest guy, who was unfortunatly Bricks best friend! I frowned at him. HES PROBALLY A JERK LIKE BRICK.

"Need a hand" he said holding out his hand. I hesitated but then grabbed his hand. He pulled me up to fast and I landed in his chest, I looked up at this guy. He had blue eyes, orange hair, he had on a black shirt with a white leather jacket, he also had on skinny jeans. HES HOT. I blushed.

"Dexter" he said, smiling.

"Blossom" I blushed. Brick pushed me aside and grabbed Dexters shouloder, he had a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on DEX, Lets leave the hag," growled Brick. I growled at him back.

"Dude that harsh, she actually pretty" Dexter said. I blushed and gigled. Brick looked at me and and shook his head, he grabbed Dexter and flew to there class. I sighed then flew to my class and landed in my seat, late.

IT WAS SO WORTH IT!

PRINCESS P.O.V

"What do you mean DADDY!" I shouted at my dad!

` "It means the boys could remember there love for the ppg" yelled my dad. I stiffened we had been arguing to see if my laser gun had worked but now its POSSIBLE THEY CAN REMEBER EVERYTHING! I growled and crossed my arms and stomped my foot hard.

"ITS NOT FAIR" I shouted. Daddy sighed and took an asprin out of his pocket, he plopped it into his mouth.

"Then why dont you just keep them apart" sighed my dad. I just shook my head and walked to my room, THIS IS SO NOT FAIR. I went to the mirror and checked my self out. Butchie and the RowdyRuffboys birthday is in 2 days. I puckered my lips and dapped a fresh coat of gloss. Why not just win one guys heart, I smirked, then put on a tank and short shorts. I smiled wikedly and walked out to my limo. WATCH OUT POWERPUFFGIRLS! IM COMING FOR YOU!

-================================================================================]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

oooooooh cliffy! REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF BROCK, MITCH, AND DEXTER. WILL THE PPG FALL IN LOVE WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE! FIND OUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER. THE SOONER I GET TEN MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER YOU FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!

-QUEENBEE2000


	10. Chapter 10

` ME: VERY ANGRY

WHY: NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS

SOLUTION: GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! IM WORRIED YOU GUYS DONT LIKE THIS STORY! THAT IM JUST GOING ON FOR NOTHING. (SADLY WIPES HER EYES) PWEESE! :( ANY WAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, OF THIS CHAPTER! SOOOOO HAPPY ABOOUT THIS! IM GONNA MAKE THIS LONG! 2000 WRDS IS MY GOAL. WISH ME LUCK ;0

CHAPTER 10

BUBBLES P.O.V

I fixed my shorts and walked in the classroom. I blushed as the boys stared at me with wide eyes. I walked as quickly as I could towards my bff Alyssa.

"Hey! WOOOOW" Alyssa said. Her eye socket grew, enough to make it look like they were gonna pop out. I freaked and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! calm down" I said worried. Alyssa shook her head fast.

"Bubbles! YOU LOOK HOT!" Alyssa nearly shouted. The boys in the class turned to us, I blushed a bright pink. I hid behind her. Some guys were checking me out, EWWWW GRUH-OSE! Alyssa giggled and rubbed my head.

"Calm down Bubbles!" she said. I laughed and let my eyes linger around the stopped on a pair of green eyes! BROCK! I smiled and waved. "Hey, Brock!" I said. Alyssa looked a me and raised her brow. A sly smile spread across her face!

"You like him! Dont you!" she explained. I blushed and nodded guiltly. Alyssa gigled and hugged me.

"BUBBLES! you got a boyfriend" she whispered. I bit my lip, "Well... I...Not-" Alyssa watched me stutter and shook her head.

"Oh" she said understanding. I nodded and turned back to Brock. He smiled at me and started walking towards me. Boomer than rushed after Brock. They angrilly whispered togethor. I growled under my breath. Great! ANOTHER REASON TO HATE BOOMER. HE RUINED MY LOVE LIFE! I watched as Brock pushed Boomer aside and came walking towards me a nervouse smile plastered on his face. I ignored it and smiled.

"Hi" I said warmly. He smiled and pointed towards my hair.

"Wheres the pigtails." he asked amused.

"Oh! Do you like" I gigled flipping my straight hair. NO PIGTAILS! I blushed as he blushed.

"Are you sure, its not for anyone" He said raising his eyebrow. I nodded my head, I blush forming across my cheek bones. He smirked.

"Oh I forgot to ask! Are you feeling better" I said sweetly. I smiled at him, his face suddenly turned worried.

"Yeah! I feel better...why?" He said worried. I studied his GOING ON?

"Well, I wanted to know if you were ok" I said slowly, my thought were mixed. He calmed a bit, but still had a tence look.

"So... how about that duet" I said, breaking the uneasy silence. His face turned green. I gasped and held the back of my palm on his head. It was hot, like sericouly burning! AGAIN?

"Omg! are you alright!" I said. He gulped, beads of sweat starting forming on his forehead. I grabbed his hand, he looked at me his eyes widening.

"Come on! Im taking you to the nurse!" I said. He shook his head.

"No! Im ok Bubbles!" he said. He tried to pull away but I held a firm grip.

"Brock! Come on!" I said getting annoyed. I heard chuckling behind me. I whipped my head and turned face to face with Boomer. He was chuckling! WHATS HIS PROBLEM!

"Told you Brock! she can be a handful" he laughed. I growled and threw my fist back,ready for the kill. But my sister would kill me if I fought Boomer for a boy. Plan B.

"Boomer! Do you want me to tell everyone how you got that nasty bruise on your head. That you got beat up by a girl"I hissed. His eyes widened.

"You wouldnt" he growled. I smirked evilly.

"Why not! I have the proof! Plus my goal in life is to make your life a living hell!" I growled silently to him. He growled back. I turned back to Brock, he was looking at me worried. SOMTHING IS WRONG WITH HIM TOO! UGGHH!

"Come on Brock" I tugged his arm lightly. He looked at me then Boomer then at me then Boomer ! Omg! Hes gonna leave me for Boomer! F*** NO! I leaned in,tell i was inches from Brocks face.

"Come on Brock! I really dont want you sick! Trust me" I giggled and kissed his cheek. I stepped back and smiled sweetly. He turned a bright shade of scarlet. Boomer was fuming angrilly! I win!

"Ok!" He said. I luaghed and took his hand.

"Bye Boomer!" I waved to the very pissed Boomer. He turned to me and flipped me off. I winked as a responce. LOL! Brock was still dazed. WOW IM GOOD!

Blossom P.O.V

I sat in my seat daydreaming about the cute guy Dexter. HES SO SMEXY! I felt so happy thinking about that guy, I wanted to do a dance. AHHHHHHHHH! I giggled to myself. Students near me looked at me curiosly. I smiled and slumped in my seat. First time in LOVE! FIRST TIME GETTING IN TROUBLE! FIRST TIME IN DETENTION! OH SHIT! WHERE IS THE DETENTION ROOM ANYWAY. I graoned and pulled out my phone, I hide behind my history book, the teacher never looked at me anyways, but just in case. I quickly started texting Buttercup.

BLOSSOM: Buttercup where's the detention room?

BUTTERCUP: why

BLOSSOM: I got detention :(

BUTTERCUP: YOU GOT DETENTION! HOW!

BLOSSOM: LATE TO CLASS!

BUTTERCUP: How is dat possible, we arrived to class like 5 minutes before the bell rang, where were u?

BLOSSOM: NOTHING!

BUTTERCUP: listen I got detention 2. dont tell dad that i got in detention. i wont tell. ill take you to detention, GEEZE!

BLOSSOM: Thanks Butters

BUTTERCUP: GTG

I slid my phone in the back of my jeans, I sighed in relief. The bell rung for 7th period. ITS OVER! I cringed, I always pictured detention with all kinds of people with tattos, smokers, goths, teacher locked in a closet, Not my kind of class. Buttercup caught up with me.

"Hey badgirl" she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. She laughed.

"So are we gonna go to detention or what?" she said. I noddded my head slowly. TIME TO DIE! Buttercup lead the way and walked to the farthest classroom to the end of the hall. My stomach tensed. Buttercup noticed and opened the classroom door. I sighed in relief, it was just normal kids doing unfinished homework, and the teacher was not in the closet either!

"Not what you expected ,huh," she chuckled. I nodded and walked in the classroom with pride! I stopped dead in my tracks. I frown on my face! GRRRRRRRRR! I guess not all of the class is normal. In the corner of the class was 11DESK. 9 WERE TAKEN BY, PRINCESS, BOOMER, BUTCH,BRICK, SOME GUY WITH BROWN HAIR, BERSERK,BRAT,BRUTE, AND THAT GUY DEXTER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I looked all over the classroom, no other seats! CRAP! WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK ASS! I groaned. Buttercup looked at me with curiose eyes and looked up. She groaned too, but her face lightened up.

"Hey MITCH!" she said waving to the brunete. OH THATS MITCH! FROM KINDERGARTEN. I smiled to myself. Mitch looked up and smiled and did a small wave. Buttercup smiled and sat right between Mitch and Butch. Butch looked at her and growled, Buttercup ignored him and started chatting away. I smiled and sat next to Dexter and Brick.

"Hey Dexter, right" I said, acting like I didnt remember his name. OF COUSE I DID! IT WAS STUCK IN MY HEAD ALLDAY. He smiled.

"Hey Blossom" he said. HE KNEW MY NAME. EEEEEKKK! I smiled back. We just gazed at eachuther. Brick beside me, pretended to gag! I shot him a look.

"EEEW! WHEN DID THE UGLY GIRLS GET HERE!" shrieked Berserk. I glared at her, she gulped and turned away. I smiled and turned to Dexter.

"I love your hair" I said. WTF! WHY DID I SAY THAT! WHO SAYS THAT TO A GUY! Dexter looked at me and laughed.

"I love your hair too" he said playing with my hair. I giggled at him. Brick was staring at me, I turned to him and glared at him.

"WHAT!" I growled at him. He looked at me wide eyed then growled. I growled back. I turned away and looked at Derik . CRAP MY PHONE.

I looked around the classroom, teacher was gone, huh, mabe he is in the closet. OK... I shrugged it off and flipped open my phone.

"ELLO" I said.

"BLOSSOM! OMG! WHERE ARE YOU!" Bubbles screamed on the other end. I cringed and pulled the phone away from my ear. Trying to ignore all the curse words my sister developed from Buttercup. I glared at Buttercup, she was smirking at me.

"The girl gots a voice" Chuckled Buttercup.

"THATS STUPID" said Brat. I glared at her. I sighed and put the phone back to my ear.

"Bubbles! Watch your language!" I said in a stern voice. Buttercup rolled her eyes and contuniued her conversation with Mitch.

"What Bubbles?" I said.

"WHERE ARE YOU AND BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles angrilly said.

"Detention" I said, like i was in detention everyday.

"GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO WALK HOME ALO- OMG" Bubbles sqeuked.

"WHAT" I said.

"Brocks here! eeekk! Thank Bloss" she shrieked.

"Whos Brock?" I said. Boomer turned to me his face was angry.

"BROCK! " He growled. I nodded slowly, WHAT THE HELL!

"ASSHOLE" He yelled. He grabbed my phone, accidently placinng his botton on the speaker button.

"OK (giggling), Omg Blossom, gtg!" giggled Bubbles. "Lets go bubbly" said a guys voice.

"BROCK" YELLED BOOMER! The call ended with a beeping noise.

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHNG BIT-" bOOMER BEGAN. I growled and grabbed my phone back.

"DUDE! if she likes Brock back off! Its frekin anoying" I yelled at Boomer. I turned to Butch and pointed my index finger at him,"AND YOU! IF BUTTTERS LIKES MITCH! SHUT THE HELL UP! JESUS! UR JUST ANGRY YOUR STUCK WITH THOSE THINGS" I growled pointing at Brute and Princess. I growled and got into Bricks face" AND YOU! THE ASSHOLE! I LIKE DEXTER! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT" I dared. The rowdyruffboys were glaring at me & Buttercup. The powerpunk girls were rolling there eyes. Buttercup had her eyes widen. I was blushing madly. I just gave out that I liked Dexter, and Buttercup liked Mitch. Im dead. I got up out of my seat.

"Come on Buttercup" I growled walking out of the door. Buttercup followed, her head down with a scowl on her face. I turned back and saw Dexter, he was grinning and winked at me. I blushed and walked out. I kept going, tell i was outside. I turned around, I just wanted to get it over with. I stared at Buttercup, expecting a whole lot of yelling. Instead she stood smiling. I looked at her confused. She squealed and hugged me. My eyes widen, IS SHE ON CRACK OR SOMTHING.

"UGGGHHH" I said confused. Buttercup pulled away laughing. She reached into her front pocket and pulled out a long piece of paper. She gave it to me, I looked at it, I smirked and handed it back to her. Inprinted on the paper was Mitch's number and the sentence {I LIKE U TOO}. Buttercup sqeualed again. I looked at her in amazment. Buttercup stopped and held a fist to my face.

"TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT AND YOUR DEAD" She growled, going back to her tough girl self.

"BIPOLAR!" I snorted. She smirked, and walked towards home, I followed a smirk on my self as well, remebering Dexter. We trudged home looking like 2 goof balls.

Bubbles P.O.V.

"hi" I giigled at Brock. He smiled and held out his hand, "Come on Bubbly" He said. I giiggled again and hung up on Blossom. I took his hand and we walked towards my house.

"Are you ok" I asked, remembering the event that happened in Choir. He smiled nervously.

"Yeah" he said, avoiding my gaze. I looked at him confused. He noticed and turned to me,

"Wheres your sisters" he said changing the subject. I smiled, hes sooo cute.

"Oh, Detention" I said.

"That sucks"

"Yeah" I said. The conversation was short sentences, but it was sweet that he tried to start a conversation. I sighed. This relationship sucks. We cant even go out because of Boomer! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! I hate him.

"Bubbly are ok? Your face is all evil" joked Brock. I softened my features and turned to him, "Brock"

"Ya" he said.

"Do u like me" I said, I looked down so he didnt notice my rosy pink cheeks.

"Ummmmmmm" he stammered, I closed my eyes, its all boomers fault, he ruins everything,Its his fault, I HATE HIM- "yes"

My eyes opened and I looked up, Brock was pink and he had a goofy grin on his face. HE LIKES ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I like u too" I cooed. He smiled.

"What about those STUPID ASS ROWDYRUFFBOYS" I blurted, crap, I always ruin the moment.

"I will still be Boomers friend, and mabe you can be my girlfriend" He said. I blushed and nodded my head. He smiled. I smiled. We gazed at eachother for the longest. I closed my eyes and leaned in, puckereing my lips.

"BUBBLES"

I quickly pulled my head back, Brock did the same. I turned and smiled nervously at my two older sisters. Blossom had her arms folded and she had the stern look on her face. Buttercup had her hands on her hip, she also had a stern look on her face.

"Do you like him" Blossom said, wow she just got straight to the point. I nodded.

"Were kinda dating" I said, I could hear Brock gulp.

"OKAAAAAY" Blossom said, she giggled and stood next to Brock. Buttercup smirked and stood next to me. I stood confused. WTF!

"So does Dexter like me" said Blossom, we started walking home again. Ignoring the fact that they caught me almost kissing Brock.

"Ummm..." Brock said nervously "I think so" Blossom screeeched. She hugged Brock. He smiled and gently took her off.

"Oh i forgot your dating Bubs, sorry" said Blossom. Sh smiled and hugged me. Buttercup rolled her eyes and turned to Brock.

"So does Mitchie like me, or not" she said in a bored tone.

"Yeah" said Brock. Buttercup turneed away and smirked, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh! were here" I said, we were standing infront of our house. Blossom and Buttercup ran inside.

"YEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH" I heard sqeualing. I gigled and walked up to the porch. I turned to Brock.

"So, I'll see tomorrow, girlfriend" Brock said leaning against the door. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Bye" I said. He blushed and nodded. He turned and walked away. I shut the door and sunk to my knees.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHHH" i giggled. LIFE IS GOOD.

Butch P.O.V

This sucks! Blossom just walked out with Buttercup. The nerd told us off! And she had a point. I mean I am jeolose that Mitch got Butters, Because shes not a stalker, like Brute and Princess.

"Oh Butchie! Blossom is so stupid" said Princess. She scooted closer towards me, eeeeewwwww, she thinks she looks hot. She looks like a giraffe with princess leia hair. NOT HOT. NOT EVEN HOT AT ALL. THATS BUTT UGLY SHIT!

"I know! I hate Buttercup more" said Brute she scooted closer to me. I quickly stood up.

"Im done" I grabbed my bag and walked out. Brick stood up and walked out too. Boomer and the rest of them followed. Brute and Princess pushed eachother clawing and fighting to be next to me. EWW. thats not gonna happen. I quickened my pace. I grabbed Boomer and Brick.

"Well friends and ladies " I started, Ladies pffft, yeah right, "We gotta go home our dad needs us." I said.

"Ok Butchie" Princess said, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. BURITO BREATH! GROSS! Brute angrilly pushed Princes out of the way, she kissed me on the cheek. EWWWWW! IT FEELS LIKE A WORM IS ON MY CHEEK. F*** THIS!

I walked away and grabbed Boomer and Brick. We trudged away, as soon as we were out of sight I scrubbed the gloss of my cheek.

"SHIT" I grumble. Brick looks at me and smirks.

"Dude! I feel bad for you" He said. I glared at him, and contuied to scrub my cheek. Boomer crossed his arms, "HOW COME OUR LIVES SUCK ASS"

I shrugged. STUPID POWERPUFFGIRLS~

Princess P.O.V

I smiled and waved, I watched as Butch walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, I glared at Brute.

"Back off" I growled. Brute held up her fist.

"WHAT! BUTCH IS MINE" She growled. I held up my fist, ready to fight. Beserk and Brat stood next to Brute, they were in a fighting posistion. Mitch and Dexter slowly walked away. I held out my phone.

"CAREFUL! ONE MOVE AND DADDY WILL GET RID OF YOU" I said. Brute growled and walked away with her sisters. I sighed and flipped open my phone. I dialed Daddy phone number.

"Helllo" said daddy, he sounded tired?

"DID YOU GET THE GUN FIXED! WILL IT ERASE THE THOUGHT FOREVOR" I screeched.

"Princeess! please lower you voice, no I havnt fixed it" he groaned.

"WELL FIX IT !" I growled. My phone hung up. I huffed and walked away, Butch is mine, and the longer this goes, more people are gonna try to capture his heart. One more day, tell the party, then everything will go perfect. I smiled and pulled out my gloss. I dabbed my lips and smiled.

-OK! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS WHAT THE PPG SHOULD WEAR TO THE PARTY. PEACE OUT AND R&R! LUV ME FANES

-QUEENBEE2000 p.s I got more than 2000 wrds!


	11. Chapter 11

ALL I HAVE TO SAY...WOW! THXS FOR REVIEWS! ILIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING.

DA-AWSOME-GIRL

GUEST

BUTTERCUPBUTCH4EVER

ALYSSALETTSOME

SMILEY

GIANNASPARROW

PUNKYGIRL

BUTERCUPLOVE

U GUYS ARE THE BEST! SRRY IF I SPELT UR NAME WRONG! LOL! OH AND GUEST! THE ONE WHO WAS TALKING ABOUT A buzzsaw? LUV UR IDEA, BUT ITS A LITTLE TO CRAZY!LOL~ I'LL THINK ABOUT IT! IM KINDA JUST WRITING ALONG, NOT A CLEAR THOUGHT YET, SO ANY THING CAN HAPPEN! HERE WE GO!

CHAPTER 11

BUTTERCUP P.O.V next day, butters room

I yawned and stretched. I sat up and looked around my room, letting my eyes adjust to my surounding. I yawned and fell back in my sheets.

"BUTTERCUP" shouted my older sister. I groaned and dug myself deeper in my sheets. I heard footsteps trudging towards me.

"Buttercup! GET UP NOW!" Blossom screamed over me. I turn over ignoring her, why does she do this!

"BUTTERCUP! I'LL BE BACK IN 4 MINUTES! IF YOUR NOT UP! YOU'LL PAY" she growled. I nodded my head, and waved my hand for her to leave. I could hear her huff and walk out. I smiled, peace at last! BRING!BRING! I groaned and turned around! WHAT NOW.

I grabbed my phone on top of my dresser, slowly putting it to my ear,

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLO" I groaned, wow I sound like a zombie. I heard chuckling on the other line.

"Hey sunshine, still tired" said Mitch. OMG! MITCH! F**** YA! I popped out of my sheets and sat on my bed. HE CALLED! AHHHHHHH!

"HI" I said more intuned.

"i can call back later if your sleeping" he said. I turned my head towards the clock on my wall. CRAP! 7:30. IM THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD BE ASLEEP AT THIS TIME!

"No!" I stopped myself, dont wanna sound upsest," you know what, ya, call back later, IM GOING TO BE-" "NO" Mitch cut me off. I smirked, I guess im not the only one upsest.

"Butters... " he started.

"Yeah" I said, why does he sound worried.

"Ummm, meet me in the hallway next to the P.E room, please, I need to tell you somthing before classes start." he said.

"OK, but its gonna cost ya, I never get up this late," I sighed.

"dont worry" he chuckled.

"BYE" I said. I hung up before he could answer. HE BETTER ASK ME OUT! I SWEAR! I quickly grabbed my clothes. A green tshirt, some black shorts. I tied my hair back, and put on my grenn lime shoes, I quickly ran down stairs, passing my shocked older sis.

"SO YOU GET UP NOW" she smirked. I growled, she always knows everything.

"bye DAD bye BUBBLES bye BLOSSOM!" I shouted, I ran out the door. I smiled, time to see MITCH!

BUTCH P.O.V

I woke up early today. ALOT WAS ON MY MIND. TOMMOROW IS MY B-DAY. Plus I got two stalkers, Brute and Princess. I cringed. I slowly made my way downstairs. My dad, and Brick were sitting at the table. I nodded to them and cotunied to walk to the door.

"Why so early?" asked Brick. I stopped, why am i early, IDK, I shrugged.

"To find a new hidding spot from Brute and Princess" I joked. Brick laughed and trudged upstairs.

"BOOOMER! GET YOUR ASS UP!" shouted Brick.

I chuckled and walked out, oh well. WOOOSH.

I look around WHAT THE HELL. A lime streak zoomed by. WHAT THE HELL. I turn my head and see Buttercup whizzing bye. I dont think she noticed me. WHY IS SHE UP EARLY? I wait awhile then I quickly follow her, I silently zoom towards the school. I poke my head in. Checking if Brute and Princess are there. NADA! I walk in, theres only a few students, who are here for preP.E! I see Buttercup, she walks up to her emo friend. I pull my hoodie on and walk by there. I stop by the waterfountain, and take a long sip, listening to what she says.

"Hey, Roxie! Have you seen Mitch?" she asks. Her emo friend raises her eybrow.

"Your talking to him? I thought you hate guys because guys remind you of Butch and Butch reminds you of Barf," Roxie said. Buttercup blushes. OK! WTF! I AM FAR WAY BETTER THAN F****'N BARF! WHY DOES SHE NEED mitch? DOES SHE LIKE HIM? NOOO! I cough on my water, CRAP! Buttercup and Roxie turn my way.

"I'll tell you later" she says, suspicoully, never leaving me out of her sight,

"Yeah. ok" said Roxie, also staring. I casully walk away. My thought mixed. I could see in the corner of mye eye Buttercup walking down the hall. I swiftly turn around and follow. Where is she going!

I keep walking tell were down the hall, I see Mitch! He has somthing in his hand. Is it a flower,I squint hard, nah, Its just a videogame. MW3! I WANT THAT! WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON! I hid behind a locker and watch.

"What! Mitch! im so tired and now im gonna have to nap in first period" Buttercup says.

"You already sleep in first period" he chuckles. Butter cup rolls her eyes.

"Ya! But I do that because it boring, so i have an excuse, whats yours" She smirks,crossing her arms playfully.

"Buttercup! Just shut the f**** up for a few minutes, Were getting off subject" he sighs.

Buttercup rolls her eyes.

"WHAT'S THE FREKIN SUBJECT THEN" she shouts. He smiles and holds up the game. Buttercup gasps, she holds her hands to her mouth, she slowly points top it.

"WHERE...DID...U ...GET...IT!" she shrieks, she juimps up and down and snatches it from Mitch.

"These are supposed to be sold out!" she shreiks. I growl, I wanted that!

"well my uncle actually designed the graphics for the game, so I have like a million copies at home" Mitch says proudly. I growl again, DIDNT EVEN THINK TO GIVE ME ONE!

"WOW" Buttercup says. She hold the game tight to her chest. Mitch smiles.  
"You've been my friend since kinder, so you diserve it!" he says. I am really mad now, I mean, me and mitch have been friends since Freshman year! Thats 2 years! Where was Buttercup, nowhere, so this bull sh*t about being friends since kinder, isn't right?

"THANKS!" Buttercup smiled. I clenched my fist! MITCH IS SOOOO GONNA GET KILLED! GIVING HER A GAME!

BUTTERCUP P.O.V

"Thanks" I said. Mitch smiled, I nodded my head. I turned away, the game close to my chest, walking away.

"Wait" Mitch said. I whizzed around, only to have him take it away! WTF!

"HEY!" I angrilly shout! He smiles and holds the game out of my reach. THAT B****! I growl and raise my fist to his face.

"BRO! I have advantages!, Size dont matter" I smirk, as my fist starts glowing green. He smiles wider. WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS. NOT MY PRINCE CHARMING! WELL...mabe!

"Buttercup, I know your not gonna hurt me, you like me" He said. My fist stopped glowing, and I was blushing madly. I angrilly turn away and start walking. I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! HES A JERK! EVEN IF HE WAS MY FRIEND IN KINDER, HE STILL HUNG OUT WITH BUTCH. He grabs my hand and spin me back around, so Im facing him again. A scowl is formed on my face. Oh this guy is so GONNA DIE!

"Buttercup!" He starts, But i am shouting curses in his face, "U B******! UR LUCKY I DONT F*** U UP! I WILL PERSONALLY GRAB YOUR HEAD AND SMASH THE SH** OUT OF IT!" I SHOUT.

"buttercup" he says calmy.

"U LITTLE ASSWHIPE! I WILL GRAB UR F***k'n LEG AND BURN THE C**P OUT OF IT! DO U WANT TO DIE MOTHER F***KER!" I shout more ignoring him.

"Buttercup" he says again, even calmer.

"B***ch! U ARE SOOO LUCKY I DONT F****K'N B****h SLAP UR ASS!" I growl even louder.

"BUTTERCUP! SHUT THE F**k UP!" says Mitch. I blink up at him.

"I LIKE YOU TOO!" he says, I look up at him, a small blush on my cheeks.

"what" I say quietly.

"i like you" he says, even quieter.

"you do" I say. OMG! HE FREKIN LIKES ME! WTF! I JUST CURSED THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!

"yeah" he says.

"Good to know" I say, Ok, I think i am smiling like a frekin chester cat. LOL!

"You can only have the game, if, you go to the rowdyruffboys party with me! He smiles, I quickly fly up and grab the game, I smile.

"No prob" I say.

"As my girlfriend." He says. I am probably red right now. CRAP! I AM SO TURNING INTO BUBBLES.

"ok" I say, he smiles and grabs my hands. I slowly flutter my eyes closed, he does the same as we lean in.

"WHAT THE F**K MITCH!" I hear shouting behind me, I roll my eyes and turn my head. There in the middle of the hallway is Butch! Hes angry, he comes up to me, more like stoming towards me. H e snatches the game from me, Mitch protectivly stands infront of me. I growl and push him out of the way, I blush, Oh wait, hes my boyfriend now.

"Sorry" I say, " Force of habbit" I laugh. He nodds and we both turn our attention to Butch.

"Give me my game" I smiles wikedly, "Bitch"

"What did you say" growls Butch, I laugh, he hates when I call him that.

"B"

"I"

"T"

"C"

"H" I spell out. He scowls at me and raises his fist ready to aim.

"Your gonna pay" He growls. He smashes his fist into the air, missing me, unfortunally hitting Mitch in the jaw.

"OWW! DUDE WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM !" growls Mitch. Butch barely hit him, his chin dint break, THANK GOD!

"ok! 1) You gave Buttercup MW3! I wanted it! 2) Your gonna take her to the party! 3) your going out with her" Butch yells at Mitch.

"So what" I growl at him, I slowly raise my fist, sombody is gonna die! Mitch quickly grabs my hand.

"Butters, dont!" He says angrily. He pulls me behind him, and walks up to Butch.

"Ok" he breaths, "Why do you hate her so much?" he says bravely. Butch growls, he turns a bright red as all his veins come throbbing on his head. Mitch looks up at Butch, holding his ground, not even flinching.

"SHES A POWERPUFFGIRL! WERE MADE TO BE ENEMIES! RETARD" Growls Butch. wow! he really hates me.

"So" mitch says, with a bored expression.

"Bro! I dont want to deal with this sh*t! If you bring her, I swear Im gonna ignore you!" Butch growled. He turned and walked away.I watcg as Butch walks away, relizing somthing, I pout and cross my arms. Mitch looks at me confused

"Whats wrong" he says. I angrilly look up at him and point at the almost dissappearing Butch.

"He took my game! NOW I HAVE AN EXCUSE TO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HIM" I growl and take a step towards the direction Butch went. Only to be pulled back by Mitch.

"Butters, even though hes acting like a total ass right now, hes still my friend" He says, I growl and tug away, he grabs me again, whirling me around to face him.

"And besides, I wasnt lying when I said I had a million coppies at home" He smirks, and kisses me.

I close my eyes and enjoy the moment, in my head Im screaming, YEEEAAAAAHHH!

BUBBLES P.O.V

I skip down the hall, I'm wearing a black long sleeve with blue shorts, my hair in a neat ponytail. I ignore the guys who are checking me out, I have a boyfriend now, noo flirting! I spot Brock by his locker looking through his bag. I skip behind him and cover his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who" I giggle.

"Bubbles my Buetiful girlfriend" he says, he turns around and pulls me into a hug. I giigle and hug him back. He plants a kiss on my cheek, I giggle again. He pulls back and leans across his locker.

"So, do you want to go to the rowdyruff party"he says calmly. I pull away from his hands and look up at him.

"You told Boomer?" I say astonished. He laughs.

"No, but Mitch just texted me, he said Butch already knows, because he and Buttercup are going." Brock says.

"Their togethor!" I squeal, and hug him. He chuckles and pulls me closer, I smile. Life is perfect.

Bricks P.O.V

I cant believe I'm late! I zoom through the halls! CRAP! i stop at the student office. I walk in with a smile plastered on my face. I approach the desk. Where a very chubby lady was.

"Hi, can I have a pass, for being late" I smile at her, a dazzling one. The student aids, who were all girls blushed. Some gazed at me.

"Do you have an excuse" sHE SAYS, chewing down gum.

"I was actually hoping you would help me with an excuse" I wink at her. Some girl faint behind the chubby lady. The lady shakes her head ignoring the sleeping girls on the ground.

"ARE'NT YOU LIKE A SUPERHERO, YOU HAVE POWERS, WHY DONT YOU USE THEM TO GET OUT OF LUNCH DETENTION." The lady snaps at me. I growl and raise my hand to her face. Its glowing red.

"Im actually a villian, im only going to school to go to school because I have to" I hiss under my breath. The lady eyes grew wide, she quickly scribbled a pass for me and passed it. I grabbed and walked out with a smirk on my face. I can take my time now! I slowly start walking to the foutain, when I hear giggling. I stop dead in my tracks relizing who it was. I smirk, time yo imbarrass a pink nerd. Shes probably with an ugly dude, and there probably playing checkers. STUPID. I laugh at that, and quickly start following the trail of giggles. I end up in front of the libary door, LIKE I SAID CHECKERS. I smirk evilly and turn the knob of the door. Time to imbarrass a puff, I bust open the door, and stomp in.

"OOOOOH! BLOSSY! WHATCHA DOIN HE-" i stop, and look at the shocked Blossom, in the arms of Dexter. WHAT THE F***! I growl and push blossom away from him.

"Dude! what the hell! Back away from my friend." I say. This cyco b*tch, trying to get with my friend! I smile at Dexter, he owes me so much.

"Bro! lets go" I say and start walking. I turn to my side and see Dexter hugging Blossom.

"GROSS" is all say. Blossom looks at Dexter worried.

"You didn't tell him" she said. Dexter looked at her, a scared look on his face.

"Dexter..." I said, what the hell is going on...

OMG! SORRY FOR WRITING SOO LATE! I LOVE BANNANAS! AND MY CUZIN BRIANNA!LOL! INSIDE JOKE, NOT GONNA TELL.

TOOOOTLES

-QUEENBEE2000


	12. Chapter 12

OK! PEOPLE! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! LOL! I LOVE BANNANA! OH AND I REALLY LOVE MY CUZ BRIANNA WHO KINDA INSPIRES ME! :)

SO IM GONNA SHUT UP! IMMA GONNA WRITE BITCHES! LOL! ur not bitches so dont get mad!

CHAPTY 12

Blossom P.O.V

"Dexter..." Brick said confused. I turned to Dexter, hes all red, mabe even scared. He dosnt say anything. JESUS! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SOO COMPLICATED!

"DEXTER! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Brick yelled. He was obviosly annoyed by the fact that me and Dexter were hugging, and were ignoring him. I stood closer to Dexter, hopefully Brick wont hurt him for what Im about to say.

"Listen! Brick..." I began, but Brick gave me the glare.

NOT YOU! I WANT TO HERE FROM HIM! MY FRIEND" Brick screeched, i closed my mouth and looked up at Dexter. This is all yours buddy, I think to myself. Dexter looks at Brick. He does a long sigh and takes off his glasses. He sets it on the table and looks up revealing his hansome blue eyes. I smile dreamingly, STOP IT BLOSSOM! WE NEED TO TELL BRICK! I scold myself in my head. I shake the thoughts quickly and turn back to Dexter. He turns to me, waiting for an approval. I nodd my head. We both turn to Brick. Brick is glaring at us. Red as blood.

"Brick.." Dexter began softly. I took a step near Dexter, helping him out, I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

"Go ahead" I whisper.

"GO AHEAD WITH WHAT!" growls Brick, he crosses his arms, still angry. I gulp and wait for Dexters responce.

"Ok...Im...dating ...Blossom" Dexter said slowly. I turned to Brick. My eyes are anticipating on Bricks responce. Bricks face is stern but slowly turns a bright shade of scarlet. His scowl growing wider, his fist were clenching and turning a dangerouse white.

"SHES THE F***KEN ENEMY! SHES MY COUNTERPART! IM BAD SHES GOOD! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!" yelled Brick. I growl and take a step foward. I'M gonna blow his freakin head up! I SWEAR! I HATE HIM SOOO MUCH!

"Blossom!" Dexter scolds. He puts his hand on my shoulder forcing me back. I sigh, its already enough that I keep my sisters in check, its just so nice that Dexter helps me keep in check.

"Thanks" I smile at Dexter. He smiles back.

"HOW THE HELL- HOW DID THIS F***K'N HAPPEN!" Growled Brick. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Well..." I began

(FLASHBACK)

BLOSSOM P.O.V

I walked in to school smiling! Bubbles was by my side and bubblier than usaul.

"Blue bubs! Calm down" I laughed. I only called her 'blue bubs' when I was happy. Bubbles giggled and skipped towards our locker.

"Im just soooooo happy! Me and BROCK!" she cooed. I giggled and smile dreamingly remembering that Brock said Dexter liked me! Todays the day, Im gonna confront him.

" So are you gonna tell Dexter?" said Bubbles. I turn a bright shade of red, ok mabe im not ready to confront him.

"Bubbles! Not so loud!" I said, Bubbles giggled and turned towards the halls. I smiled and pushed her. She turned around alarmed. I laugh.

"Gooo! go to your man!" I laugh. Bubbles smiles and runs to me giving me a big hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she exclaims. I pull away laughing.

"Ok! I'll meet you guys at lunch, and mabe break if Im not to busy" I smile.

"Ya! not to busy smooching up on DEXTER" giggled Bubbles. I blushed a bright red.

"I dont know what your talking about, you already been smooching Brock nonstop since yesterday" I giggled, joking. Bubbles wasn't she had this embarrased look on her face.

"You saw that" she said alarmed. I rose my eyebrows at her. Ok, im gonna have to watch her.

"Kidding! got to go! BYEEEE" Bubbles said, she whizzed around and ran towards the hall, ignoring all the guys who were checking her out. PERVERTS! I giggle to hard about Dexter to kick there butts. I check my schedual. It had gotton changed since I was already above highschool level standards. I was stuck with all kinds of electives. I trail my eyes over it. OH GOOD ! I HAVE LIBARY AID!

I pull the scueldue away and start walking towards the libary. Mabe a good romance novel will help me solve my problem with Dexter. I smile as I push my way into the libary. Im surprised by a note on the wall.

WENT TO GO GET BREAKFAST! DONT TELL THE PRICIPLE AND I'LL GIVE YOU FIVE BUCKS!OH AND LIBARY AIDS,BEHAVE, I THINK TWO LIBARY AIDS ARE SICK, SO THERE WILL ONLY BE TWO HELPERS TODAY. 2/4.

-LIBARIAN

I smile, I will only have to deal with one person today. I look around, where would the romance novels be. I go to the very back, usaully the good romances are in the back. I start looking through the books. Bring! The bell rings. Well I guess its only me. I turn my attention to the books in my hand. 5 minutes later I hear the door open.

"SORRY! IM LATE" I hear someone shout. I roll my eyes, great a slacker. I stand up and start walking towards the front of the libary.

"The libarian is gone! Its just you and me. Im Blo-" I stop dead in my tracks. There standing infront of me is Dexter, MY LUCK FREKIN SUCKS.

"Blossom!" Dexter smiles at me. I smile back, a light pink blush forming on my cheeks.

"Hi dexter" I said.

"Im so glad Beserk and that one kid are'nt here" Dexter said noticing the note.

"Beserk has this period!" I groaned. WHY! WHY! WHY!

"Well at least we dont have to deal with her today." laughed DEXTER..

"your right, im being rude" I said, I looked down, Im such a dork.

"Its ok" chuckled Dexter. I smiled lightly.

"Im gonna go sort the books in the back" I said. I walked towards the back off the room. I plopped myself on the rug and looked at the pile of books. One caught my eye. It was a bright pink. My favorite color. I pulled it out and looked at the cover. It showed a picture of cleopatra and Mark antony. "A true romeo and juliet" I smiled weakly, I pulled the book open and began reading it. I was so into the story that I did'nt see Dexter sneak behind me.

"WHAT ARE DO'IN" he said, plopping next to me. He gave me a semi heart attack.

"Im reading" I said.

"What are you reading" He said.

"Its called a "true romeo and juliet" Its really intresting." I said, wow im such a loser, reading to a guy instead of kissing him.

"Whats it about" said Derick. WOW HES INTRESTED.

"Well its about a queen named cleopatra and she loves this guy named Mark Antony, but his best friend wont let him marry her, so he declares war, and Mark Antony and Cleopatra kill eachother, dieing in love togethor" I said.

"Wow" he said. I nodded, I turned to Dexter, he was looking at me, staring.

"What" I giggled.

"Nothing" he said. He slowly leaned in and kissed me! OMG! WERE kissing! We kiss and all I feel is LOVE! OMG! I LOVE LOVE!

"Derik" I gasp for air.

"Sorry! its just-ugghhhhh! Im so stupid" he says getting up. I stand up too.

"No its ok" I say.

"NO ITS NOT!"he says angrilly.

"Why" I sadly close my eyes.

"Bloss! Please dont cry!" he says. He hugs me, and I hug him back.

"Be my girlfriend" he says. I pull away, shocked, omg!

` "What?" I say confused.

"Be my cleopatra" he jokes. I giggle.

"Be my Mark antony!" I say.

"Ok! For a kiss" he says. I giggle as we both start kissing. I smile life is soo perfect. I pull away from Dexters lips and hug him.

"I luv ya" I giggle.

"Same here" He says. I smile. BAM! I hear the door open and in comes Brick.

"OH BLOSSY WHAT YA DOIN IN HE-" Brick stops, and sees me with Dexter. My stomach drops.

SHIT!

(END OF FLASHBACK)

" So there" I said. I had just told Brick everything, Dexter was blushing, so was I. Brick was angry.

"So you guys were in here makeing out!" he exclaimed, obviously grossed out.

"Nooo" I said, gawd am I red. I turn nervously to Dexter

"We were just talking, about our relationship" Dexter managed. I smiled nervously and turned back to Brick.

Brick's cap was down over his eyes, he had his hands balled into a fist, they were glowing red, . OH DANG! HES MAD. I took a step in front of Dexter, gaurding him.

"Look, we dont need to fight! Its frekin retarted. Besides, Boomer and Butch dont care that Bubbles is with Brock and Buttercup is with Mitch." I said, I was fully infront of Dexter, a pink aura protecting us.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! THEY'ER OK WITH THAT!" Growled red eyes burned with anger, It blinded me, I took a step back, holding up my hands.

"Well yeah! I mean the couples are going to your party" I stammered. Brick growled under his breath.

"We'll see about that" Brick flew out, leaving the room in a mess. I slowly let down the pink aura protceting me and Dexter. I shook my head angrilly.

"Wow! were so dead! If the libarian comes back!" exclaimed Dexter.I turned to Dexter and giggled.

"Whats soo funny" he asked amused. I smiled and hovered up in the air.

"Dexter! I think you forgot a little fun fact about me!" I giggled. Dexter smirked a goofy grin.

"Oh yeah! your a superhero" He said dumbfounded. I giggle and fly to the table retrieving his glasses and placing them on his nose.

"Dont forget" I said. He looked at me confused.

"Forget what" he laughed.

"Im your superhero" I laugh and kiss him.

Brick P.O.V  
I dashed through the halls, what the f**k is going on. Everything is al messed up. I try to remember Boomers and Butch first period. I shake my head and imeadialtly stop next to the bathrooms. I pull out my phone and quickly text Boomer and Butch.

Text messages

Brick: First period class! what is it.

Butch AND Boomer: Y

Brick: JUST F**KIN TELL ME!

Butch: History

Boomer: P.e

Brick: ok!

I pull my phone in my front pocket and turn back to the office. The chuby sectary is there still, and her aids are still on the ground, where they fainted. The sectaury looked up, she saw me and hid behind her desk.

"DONT KILL ME!" she shrieked. I roll my eyes, what a wimp.

"SHUT THE FU*K UP!" I groan. She peeks up from behind her desk and looks at me curioslly.

"What do you want" the chubby lady says.

"Call in my brothers, were leaving early " I say. The lady looks at me confused, I hold my fist up to her face, its glowing red.

"HURRY UP" I hiss. The lady runto the back and make some phone calls. She comes back minutes later.

"They're coming" she says. I nodd and wait out front. Boomer and Butch arrive seconds later.

"Why did you call" says Boomer. I dont say anything and walk away towards the front doors. Boomer and Butch follow, I push open the doors and hell breaks through.

"I WANT A FU*KIN EXPLANATION!" I shout. Boomer looked at me confused.

"What?" said Boomer. I rolled my eyes, of course the dumbass wouldn't know. I turn my attention to Butch. Butch's head is low, and he has a scowl on his face.

"Butch! YOU KNEW!" I growl. Butch turns to me, his eyes growing darker every second.

"I knew! I tried to F*cken stop it! But I kinda, took this" Butch said. He held up MW3. I rolled my eyes, F*cken imature freak.

"Whats going on" shouts Boomer. Me and Butch turn to Boomer.

"Our friends are dating our worst enemies!" I scream. The stupid grin vanishes from Boomers face, a angry scowl appears as he turns a bright red.

"WHAT!" Boomer growls.

"And they're going to our party" Butch growls, Boomer crosses his arms and looks angrily stomps his foot.

"NO FUDGIN WAY!" Boomer growls.

"They cant f*kin goooo! The ppg will frekin ruin it!" I shout.

"OMG!" i hear someone shout. I turn my attention to the parking lot. There infront of my brothers and I, is this limo, infront of the limo is the uglliest girl. PRINCESS.

"So Buttercup is with Mitch!" she shrieks. I look at her, what the hell, is she crazy.

"Gross!" cries Butch. Princess smiles.

"Oh Butchie! Its perfect! We can totally ignore them, they'll leave us alone" shrieked Princess. I stroked my chin, hmmmmmm, not a bad thought.

"True" I agreed. Butch nodded his head in approvement.

"Its still gross" Said Boomer. Princess rolled her eyes.

"So where are you guys going" she said. She was mostly saying it to Butch. I feel bad for him.

"Were going home" Said Boomer. We all nodded and turned to leave.

"WAIT!" cried princess. I turn around, she always annoys me.

"WHAT!" I shout back annoyed. Princess beams at us and open her limo door.

"Why dont we make a little mischief for the powerpuff bitches" said Princess. I smile happily!~ FINALLY SOME ACTION AND ITS A PLUS TO MESS WITH THE GIRLS.

"im In" says Butch. He happily walks in the limo.

"Me to" I say. I follow Butch.

"I'm gonna stay ho-" I grab Boomer before he could finish.

"Come on wussy!"I shout, we all sit in the limo.

"Time for destruction!" shouts Butch, Princess scoots over to him.

"Ya" she says. OH BOY THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG RIDE.

Buttercup P.O.V

"Ok what better Takis or hot chetoes" I said to Mitch. We were in history, 3rd period, we have a substitute so everyone is talking.

" I say hot chetoes, Takis are sour" Mitch said scrunching up his face. I laugh.

"I like takis because there sour" I smirk. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"Whats that" asked Mitch. I look down at my powerpuff watch. Shit! I look at Mitch and hug him.

"I gotta go, trouble is at the bank" I said. Mitch nodded. I stood up and zoomed out of the classroom, ignoring the substitute.

"YOUNG LADY! YOUNG LADY!" shouts the substitute. I ignore her and un towards the halls, meeting my sisters.

"Hey" I say.

"Buttercup! come on! were heading to the bank" says Blossom. She flies off as me and Bubbles follow.

"Whats going on" said Bubbles.

"I dont know" says Blossom. With that I get this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, somthing is wrong!

- WHATS GOING ON! LOL! You'll find out! Happy early Valentines day!

Oh and REVIEW! LOL

-QUEENBEE2000


	13. Chapter 13

Hiiiii! Ive been rereading my stories and I guess I hav;nt been really discriptive! SORRY! So im gonna write more better.

Here I go! I dont own anything except my tub of icecream!

CHAPTER 13

BUTTERCUPS P.O.V

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Me and my sisters were hovering over the towns bank. The bank was surrounded with cop cars,more than a dozen cops were near there cars, aiming there guns to the front and back of the bank. Blossom turned to us worriedly. Her eyes were mainly on bubbles.

"Stay here" she said. She swooped down and looked for the sheriff. I turned to Bubbles. She was nervoussly rubbing her arm up and down. I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a quick little hug.

"Its ok, bubs" I said. Bubbles pulled away, she looked at me , her eyes were watery. I looked at her confused. WTF! MY BUBBLES IS STRONG!

"Hey bubs! dont cry" I said, she nodded and quickly wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Sorry, its just, I have a really bad feeling" Bubbles said, she looked down at her feet. I turned away and held my stomach. I also had a bad feeling, but I could'nt tell her, I had to be brave. I turned back to Bubbles, a light smile on my face.

"Hey Bubs! I bet five bucks its the rowdyruffboys!" I said. Bubbles looked up, a teasing smile tugging at her lips.

"Hell no! we all know there the stupidass rowdyruffs are dumb enough to get surrounded by cops, wait, no, I'll take your bet, but I bet that its the rowdyruffs and princess" Bubbles betted.

"Fine" I said, I held out my hand, she shook it happily.

"HEY!" Blossom shouted. We looked down and saw Blossom, she was motioning us to come down. Me and Bubbles quickly flew to the ground.

"Whats the news" I said. SHIT! I WANT TO BEAT ASS ALREADY! Blossom took a deep breath.

"Well this is easy, its the rowdyruffboys- " YES!" I interupted Blossom. I turned to bubbles, holding out my hand.

"Pay up" I said. Bubbles growled at me and shook her head.

"Not yet" she said. I turned away and face Blossom.

"Its just the Rowdyruffs, right?" I ask, PLEASE SAY YES,PLEASE SSAY YES, PLEASE SAY YES!

"No! Let me finnish! Princess is here too!" Blossom said. SHIT! F**K U! I turn to bubbles and reach in my back pocket, retrieving my wallet. I quickly take out five bucks and angrilly fling it at Bubbles. She giggles happily, taking my cash. Blossom turns to us angrilly.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BETTING! ITS A SICK GAME!" She shouts. Me and Bubbles shrug, what the hell man!

"SHUT UP! TELL US ALREADY" i exclaimed. Blossom shot me a look that seemed to say ' SHUT UP OR YOU DIE'. I chuckled and crossed my arms.

"Ok! Basically the rowdyruffs are in the bank, the police dont know if there even robbing it, they're just sitting there" Blossom said, her brows were knit in confusion. '

"Shit heads" I snorted. Bubbled laughed and gave me a high five.

"Nice" Bubbles exlaimed. Blossom shot both of us a glare.

"Com on " she said. Blossom hovered up and flew to the rooftop. Me and Bubbles followed imeaditally.

"Were gonnago through the vents" Blossom said, she pointed to square space, which I can barely fit through. We all start going in the vents, Blossom leading the way, me, and Bubbles as the caboose.

"Do you even know where were going" I hissed at Blossom. Blossom turned to me quickly and placed her finger to her lips. I quickly stopped and listened, Bubbles did to.

"Do you think they came" I can hear Butch say. I placed my ear to the cold metal so I can hear better. I beckoned for Blossom and Bubbles to do the same. We all pressed our ears and listened.

"I dont know" I can hear Boomer say.

"I guess those ugly wanna bees are just too chicken" I can hear Princess said. WHAT! WANNABEES! WHY I OUTTA CHOKE HER TO DEATH. I growled but Bubbles placed her hand on my shoulder. I nodded and turned back to my eavsdroppping.

"Or they can be with our best friends making out!" Brick hollered. Bubbles blushed madly, I turned to her and raise my eyebrow. WTF!

"Ewwww! Thats nasty." Boomer exclaimed.

"I know Brick! SHUT THE F***K UP! UR GONNA MAKE ME BARF!" Butch said.

"Oh butchie its ok!" Princess spat.

"Well! Its the truth! Now Dexter can't help me hack into the security system!" Brick whined. Blossom's eyes went wide. OH SHIT! I cant believe it, Dexter, a bad guy. I place my hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"Yeah! AND Brock cant help me pracdtice running, so I can outrun police" Boomer shouted. Bubbles angrilly shook her head, she placed her head in her hands.

"I knew it" she whispered. I shuddered, well if Brock and Dexter are henchmen of the rowdyruffs that means-

"Ya and Mitch cant help me beat up the police" Butch exclaimed. THERE YA GO! I growled and balled my hands in a fist. I quickly turn to Blossom.

"Can we hurry up and beat the shit out off the guys" I whispered, I pounded my hand into my fist. Blossom nodded and we both turned to Bubbles. Bubbles nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Lets beat the crap out of them" Bubbles whispered. I smirked evilly and smashed a path through the vents.

"JESUS CHRIST" Brick yells. He's sitting on the bank's desk. Before he can even stand up, Blossom socks him in the face. I smirk and look around for the stupid green booger. Hes standing next to Boomer and Princess is by him holding his arm. GROSS! Bubbles angrilly turns to Boomer her eyes ar glowing Blue. She zooms towards Boomer, jumps on him and claws the shit out of his face.

"AAAAGGGGHHH" He screams and tackles her down, but Bubbles is already angry. She stands up quickly and grabs Boomers head and starts bangin it on the Banks desk.

"YOU STUPID MOTHER F****R! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU RUIN MY LOVE LIFE!" She keeps smashing his head, ignoring the blood oozing from Boomers nose. I smirk, theres my Bubbles. I snap back to Butch and Princess.

"AHHHH! YOU GUYS ARE A COUPLE!" I laughed. Butch turns a bright green. HA! i think hes gonna barf! Princess smiles and grabs Butch's arm.

"Yeah we are! Are you jelouse!" Princess yells. I roll my eyes and cross my arms,

"Yeah! Im so jeaolose" I snort sarcastically. Princess glares at me.

"WHAT! BUTCH AND PRINCESS ARE NOT GOING OUT!" Shouts Brick. I turn towards him, hes pinned to the wall and is really bloody.

"SHUT UP!" shouts Blossom, she angrilly socks him in the face. I flinch, Oooh thats gonna hurt in the morning. I chuckle, and i turn towards Butch and Princess.

"OK LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!" I shout. Green flames start surrounding me, I wink at Butch and Princess, the horror on there face, when my green flame shot at them, engulfing them.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH" They shouted and sprung out of the way. I smirked and walked over to the bruised Butch. He stood up and tried to kick me, I dodged it and socked him in the face. He growled anfd kicked me in the stomach. I shot through the wall, smoke forming all around me. I look up and spit out the blood that was forming in my mouth. SHIT! I think I cut my gum. I stand up and dust myself off. I look up and see Butch. Hes smirking at me, his arms are crosseed.

"AAHH! Greenie! Whos gonna save you, your boyfriend Mitch. My henchman!" Butch laughed evilly. I look up at him and growl.

"You know what you are" I growl at him.

"What" he says, he has a stupid smirk on his face. I scowl and take a step closer to him.

"Your a..." I push my head back gathering all th blood in my mouth.

"WHAT" Butch shouts. I grin and spit all the blood in his face.

"A bitch!" I growl . I smirk. His eyes darken as he wipes the blood off his eyes with his fingers.

"Your gonna pay for that" He growls and manages to punch me in the face. I scowl and grabbed his head bashing it into the wall. I keeep smashing his head into the wall until he fell unconciose. I smirk and let him slide to the ground.

"Dont mess with me" I growl.

"You little asshole!" I hear princess scream behind me. I turn around and bare my fist. I was actualy hoping she would annoy me so I can beat the crap out of her. I crack my neck and look at Princess.

"Bring it on Princess" I smirk. Princess starts screaming and runs towards me with her fist out. I easily grab her fist and flip her over. She lands on her stomach, I grin and step on her back.

"That was too easy" I chuckle. Princess flips her head around, she looked fu**'n scared me. She grabs my legs making me fall back. I groan and try to stand up but Princess kicks me in the stomach. I wheeze out in pain and roll over to my side.

"DIE" Princess grins, she takes out a gun from the front of her pocket and points it at my head. My eyes flash open in alarm. I try to get up or try to crawl but Princess kicks me in the stomach even harder,

"Just shut up and stay still" Princess growls. I squeeze my eys shut trying to think of a possinle way to escape. BANG!

I open my right eye, and see Princess on the ground unconciose, I look up and see Blossom dusting her hands off. I take a quick breath and stand up.

"Thanks" I mutter. Blossom shrugged,

"Well, I kinda knocked out Brick by punching him too much, I came out and saw Princess about to kill you! So I kicked her in the head" Blossom admitted. She crouched down and picked up the gun.

"I should take this" Blossom said, she put the gun in her skirt pocket. I nodded and looked around the room.

"Hey! Wheres Bubs" I say. Blossom looked around and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and started flying around looking for Bubbles. I found her still banging Boomers head.

"DIE! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF CRAP!" Bubbles screams. I chuckle and grab her arm. She turns to me quickly, anger burning in her eyes. I take a step back. Whoa! This girls gane loco!

"BUBS! STOP F**KING BANGING HIS HEAD! HES ALREADY UNCONCOUSE!" I shout. Bubbles lets go of Boomer as his head hits the desk before he hits the ground. I sigh and put my hand on her back.

"Come on" I say soothing her. She nodds as we meet up with Blossom.

"Ready to go back to school! We still have 2 hours left" I said Blososm. I look at her stunned.

"ARE YOU FREKIN INSANE!" I shout. Blossom shakes her head, of course, she the stupid one to go back to school.

"You wanna go back to school and see Dexter" I said. Blossom turned away, remembering.  
"Oh" Blossom said.

"Yeah" I said. Bubbles grabbed Blossoms arm.

"Come on" Bubbles says nicely. Blossom nodds as we all fly up in the air.

BUBBLES P.O.V

(TIME SKIP)

(AT HOME)

I was sitting on the couch, scarfing down a tub of icecream. Buttercup was in her room listening to some scary emo band called "The Veil Brides". I cringed when the music blared higher. Blossom was on the family computer playing some online math games. I was watching music videos on the T.V.

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBADY ELSE! THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED! THE WAY THAT YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AINT HARD TO TELL! YOU DONT KNOW YOU BUETIFUL-"

"BULL" I snorted, changing the one dirction song.

"IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND! NEVER LET YOU GOOOO-"

"yEAH RIGHT! THEN WHY DONT YOU POP OUT OF THE SCREEN AND ASK ME OUT JUSTIN BEIBER!" I growlled and flipped to another music video.

"IM GONNA SPEND SOME TAGS ONLY GOT 20 DOLLARS IN MY POCKETS-"

"ahhh COME ON" I shout I turn off the t.v and head towards the kitchen, recieving another tub of icecream.

DING DONG DING DONG

I groan and walk over to the front door and open it. I gasp at what I see.

"WHAT THE FUC-"

OOOOOH CLIFFY! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHHEEHEHEH !

REVIEW PEOPLE! GUESSWHOS AT THE DOOR, VOTE TO SEE WHO YOU WANT AT THE DOOR BOOMER OR MITCH, BROCK, AND DEXTER.

-QUEENBEE2000


	14. Chapter 14

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU GUYS, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO VOTE! LOL! BOOMER IS DA WINNER! SO IM GONNA THANK THE REVIEWERS! CUZ IM NICE LIKE THAT! TEEEHHHEEEE! OH SHIT I JUST WENT NIGGAHIGGA! LOL, DERP!

I LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING

Da-AWSOME-GIRL PUNKYGIRL BUTTERCUPLOVE GIANNA SPARROW ButtercupButch4ever Guest AlyssaLettsome smiley BubblyBliss haunted jen jin flutershy562 PPNK Pink Powerpuff Blossom

Thanks for the 6 faves and 9 follows! :3 DERP! HEHEHEHEH

Chapter 14

Bubbles P.O.V

I looked at the blonde figure standing infront of me. Boomer

"What the fuck are you doing here" I growled. Boomer smiled at me. I looked at him confused.

"What the hell are you looking at" I yelled. Boomer rolled his eyes and hugged me, I was taken back and didnt have time to react.

"Oh bubbles! Stop trying to act like Buttercup, you know your my sweet blue rose" Boomer whispered in my ear. I pushed him away and glared at him. WTF is his problem. Just an hour ago we were fighting and now he says Im his blue rose. He looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked.

"BUBBLES WHOS AT THE DOOR" Blossom yelled from the frontroom. I froze and looked at Boomer again. If hes trying to trick me I will just beat the shit out of him again. Plus I can get an awsome workout, I think I gained a pound from all those tubs of icecream.

"Brock!" I shouted back at Blossom. I quickly closed the door behind me.

"bROCK?" Boomer asked confused. I glared at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, I fly through the air and go as far away as possible. I crash in the park with Boomer behind.

"Ok! You know I can fly right" Boomer chuckled, and flashed me a smile. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Listen asshole! Are you messing with me" I growled, and pointed a finger in his face. He looked at me confused and pushed my hand away.

"Whats wrong with you" He asked, looking at me carefully. Now it was my turn to look at him confused, wtf.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU" I spluddered. Boomer chuckled and leaned in .

"I missed you" he whispered and kissed me. I growled at shoved him back, slapping him hard across the face, making him flip over. He landed on his face and groaned. He stood up and rubbed his red cheek.

"Whats with you" he growled. I crossed my arms and scowled.

"Boomer, what the fuck do you want! Just an hour ago we were fighting and now your kissing me" I yelled at him. Boomer looken tooken back.

"Bubbles, what are you talking about, yesterday me and you were kissing on the couch, why would I get in a fight with you" Boomer said. I took a step back startled. I WOULD NEVER IN MY LIFE KISS BOOMER.

"Boomer! You know im dating Brock" I yelled, I bit my lip, ok that was lie, I was plannning on dumping Brock for betraying me and becoming Boomers henchman, if he was, I wasnt sure yet. Boomer glared at me.

"Your cheating on me" Boomer growled. I threw my hands up in the air.

"We were never dating!" I yelled. Boomer looked at me confused, then he knit his eyebrows in concentration. After a few seconds his face lit up.

"Bubbles whats today" Boomer asked. I shook my head.

"Why" I asked crossing my arms, being stubborn. Boomer rolled his eyes and reached into my butt pocket. I gasped and smacked him yet again on his face.

"Keep your hands off the merchandise!" I yelled. Boomer chuckled and held up his hand, in it was my phone. I growled and attempted to grab it but he ducked out of the way.

"Give me back my phone" I shouted. Boomer chuckled.

"Bubbles" he said.

"What" I asked fustrated.

"I already touched the merchandise, millions of times" Boomer said. That threw me off gaurd. I growled and reached over to smack him yet again but he gasped and took a step back.

"What" I asked.

"Todays the 23rd of febuary" Boomer said. I nodded my head slowly, wtf is up with him, retarded mother f**ker. hahahah

"Bubbles! Do you remember what happened 5 days ago" Boomer asked me. I scrunched my face up, I dont remember anything, its a blur of blackness, i shook my head. Boomer facepalmed himself and groaned.

"It wasnt a dream" he moaned. Ok i was getting scrared now, I took a step back, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug, a single tear running down his cheek.

"Bubbles, you have to believe me, were dating, Princess she too-" I interupted Boomer by getting out of his embrace.

"Boomer, I dont know what your talking about, I think I should go" I said. Boomer looked hurt but he nodded. I turned around and jumped up in the air and flew off, confused as ever.

Boomers P.O.V

I looked up in the sky and gazed at Bubbles. I groaned and sat on the grass. Thinking about a dream I thought I had, which was no dream but memory.

(Flashback 5 days ago) {AUTHORS NOTE: REMEMBER FROM THE BEGINING OF THE STORY ;) }

Blossom and Buttercup were fighting and Brick was fetching Butch the stinky chees-its that Buttercup betted him on eating.

"Shut up!" Bubbles yelled. I chuckled and hugged her.

"Man you guys are such babbies" I said. Buttercup glared at me and I playfully hid behind Bubbles. She giigled, like always. Then I heard a sqeual and turned to Butch and looked at him. As he covered his nose.

"Speaking of babies" Buttercup joked. Butch galered at her and sccoped his hand in the moldy cheese-its.

"I'll show you baby!" Butch said, then he shoved the sick cheese-its in his mouth. I looked shoked and took a step back. Then everything went black.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" everyone shouted. I tried to grab a hold of Bubbles but I was wacked in the head, and I fell down closing my eyes.

(Time skip, in a limo)

I woke up next to my brothers, infront of us was Prinncess. I almost gagged looking at her, she is fucking ugly. I quickly nudged Brick to wake him up. Brick shook his head and grunted. When he notced Princess he almost fell out of his seat.

"What the fuck" Brick yelled. He turned to Butch and smacked him in the back of the head, Butch woke up and glared at him, turned towards princess and gagged.

"UGGH" Butch yelled in disgust. Princess smirked and fluffed her frizzy mess.

"Hey butchie" she said. He quivered and grabbed my shoulder.

"Come on guys were out of here" Butch yelled, he looked up and tried to fly but fell back.

"What the hell" I said helping Butch up. Princess laughed and twirled her frizzy mess.

"Oh you guys are soo cute, when your dumass's!" Princess laughed. Brick glared at her,

"What the fuck, PRINCESS" Brick yelled. Princess rolled her eyes and took out a gun.

"Lets just say I put somthing in your food, and you cant use your powers." Princess said, she aimed the gun at Brick. He held up his hands and glared at her.

"So your gonna kill us" Brick asked. Princess snorted and turned to Butch.

"NO! IDIOT! I CANT KILL U GUYS! BECAUSE THEN I WOULD HAVE TO KILL BUTCH" Princess said, as she batted her eyelashes at Butch, he quivered and turned the other direction.

"Then what the hell are you going to do" I asked. Princess smirked and layed the gun on her lap.

"Remember when you guys were evil" Princess said. I shivered, being evil isn't fun, at all.

"Ya! SOOO" Butch said crossing his arms, annoyed. Princess smiled.

"I want it back!" Princess declared. We all looked at her wide eyed, Brick snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell would we do that" Brick said. Princess grinded her teeth and aimed her gun at Brick.

"Im tired of youuuuu! AND YOUR SHIT!" Princess growled, she clicked her trigger and a wave of electricity shot through it. Zapping Brick in the chest. He grunted in pain and clutched his chest, closing his eyes. I try to help Brick, but Princess aimed her gun at me.

"STOP" she yelled. I glared at her but fell back down in my seat.

"You killed him!" Butch growled. Princess shook her head, and laughed.

"I didnt kill him, simply took away all his memories" Princess said.

"Of what" Butch boomed. Princess smiled a toothy smile.

"Of the powerpuffgirls! Down to the very last thought, Hate for them, just like old times." Princess charmed. Butch growled and tried to sock her, but Princess shot him in a swift move. Hegroaned and clutched his chest were she shot him. I stayed still in my seat, watching in anger.

"Oh Butchie! I was hoping to shoot you last, but yuor so naughty" Princess said. She laughed and I watched in horror as Butch closed his eyes. I growled at her.

"Stupid Bitch" I hollered. Princess rolled her eyes and placed the gun to her side.

"Then we come to the dumbest rowdyruff! Boomer"Princess said, evil oozing out of every word. I glared at her.

"The powerpuffgirls are gonna get you for this! OR I WILL!" I shouted, angerier the hell. Princess laughed.

"Sure" she said, then with a fiinal laugh, she shot me in the stomach. I wave of pain washed over me, I cried out in pain, but soon pain was replaced with drowsiness. I tried with all my hope to remember Bubbles, but its replaced with my last thought of her, HATE

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

I groaned and rubbed my head. Bubbles probably knocked my head so hard at the bank it triggered my memory. I shook my head and stood up. The worst thing is Bubbles hates me, shes with Brock, and my brothers wont believe me. I sttod up and crossed my arms.

"Just great!" I said and kicked the dirt under my feet. I smiled as a plan formed in my head, it included my birthday party.

Buttercups P.O.V

Back at the house

I was sitting on the couch on my computer and Blossom was in the kitchen doing homework, when Bubbles came in. I stood up and greeted her.

"Hey bubs! Did you break up with Brock!" I asked, Blossom stood up and walked over next to me. Bubbles looked dazed but soon zapped back to reality.

"Brock?" Bubbles said, she nervously ran a hand down her hair. I raised my eybrow and nodded.

"Wer'nt you with Brock right now" Blossom asked.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it" I mumbled and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh if it isnt the henchman" I said. Dexter, Brock, and Mitch.

"What?" Mitch said confused.

"Who is it" Blossom said, her and Bubbles went to the door. They scowled at the boys and crossed there arms.

"What the hell are these fuckers doing here" Bubbles yelled. Blossom and I looked at her confused.

"I thought you were just with him" I said. Bubbles froze and rubbed her arm.

"That was someone else" Bubbles mummbled. I raised my eyebrow and looked at the boys.

"Get the fuck away from here" I said. Mitch looked confused and grabbed my arm.

"What are you talking about!" Mitch asked.

"Henchman" I spat. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Buttercup... Were not henchman, they ruffs just said that" Mitch said, I pulled away from him and glared at him.

"Proof it" I yelled. Mitch thought about it.

"Well why would I go out with a girl if she's my friends worst enemy" Mitch said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Its a trap" I simply said. Mitch laughed and shook his head, he grabbed me and embraced me into a hug.

"Or It means I really like her and dont want her to get hurt."Mitch said, I blushed a brigtht pink. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Am i forgiven" Mitch asked. I turned towards my sisters, but they were in there own love triangle, with there boyfriends. I nodded my head slowly, he smiled and and kissed me on the lips.

"So are we going to the party tommorow" Mitch asked, minutes after the kiss. I smirked evilly.

"Most defitnally!" I said, laughing. We laughed and hugged.

Blossom P.O.V

Dexter pulled me aside as soon as Mitch pulled Buttercup aside.

"Blossom, whats wrong, everything was perfect in the libary this morning, was it Brick?" Dexter asked. I blushed lightly remembering our first kiss this morning, but it was soon ruined by the thought of him being Brick's henchman.

"Im gonna say this once, and once only, Are you Brick's henchman or not" I said sternly. He knit his brows in confusion and shook his head. I sighed in relief. I trusted him and I knew he wasnt lieing. I hugged him and smiled.

"Finally things make sense again" I said, and smiled.

Bubbles P.O.V

Brock pulled me aside and crossed his arms.

"So who was with you in the morning" Brock asked. I froze and shook my head.

"None of your danm concern" I said annoyed. He chuckled and pulled me close.I growled and pushed him away.

"Brock, get the hell out of here" I shouted. He looked hurt andturned away.  
"Whats wrong" he asked. I turned to him confused as ever.

"You really dont know" I asked, he shook his head. I sighed,

"So im guessing your not Boomers henchman" I said. He nodded and chuckled.

"So thats what that was about" he laughed. I nodded and giggled.

"So are we gonna go to the party" Brock asked, I bit my lip. I really didnt want to see Boomer again, I didnt even want to go in the first place.

"I dont know" I said looking down at the ground.

"Awwwww... come on. you sisters are going" Brock said, he pointed to my sisters. I couldnt help but smile at the way they hugged there boyfriends. I smiled at Brock.

"OK" I said. Brock laughed and hugged me. On the inside I felt nervouse, shit, why did I say that, I DONT WANT TO GOOOO!

"So who were you with in the morning" Brock asked, snapping me out of thinking, I chuckled and playfully smacked his chest.

"Nice try" I giggled

OOOOOOOOOOH! How did you like it, you guys who voted altered the story in somthing else! How do you guys feel about Bubbles and Brock! Review! Please! Lol

Remember to read my new story Bee! A new kind of surprise!

Its stars my new character Bee! Lol! Check it out!

lUV ME FANES

-QUEENBEE2000


	15. Chapter 15

Im making a pledge! I will review to whatever story I read! So Im going to all my reviewers and gonna review to your guys story! If you want me to comment to your story then REVIEW HERE! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE! Also I need opinions on this story! Lol, So review about that too!

Oh! Remember to check out [Bee! A new kind of surprise}! Its my new story featuring the powerpuffgirls.

Summary

The tables are turning for the Powerpuff Girls as they enter colllege! Surprises are popping up everywhere and they are revolving around the new and only Bee Utonium. She's the powerpuffs Girls new sister, Togethor with the Rowdyruff boys they try to figure out a secret that Princess has, does it have to do with the hot guy named Beck? Do the powerpuffs have a new mom? Is the professor hiding somthing about Bee, that not even Bee, her ownself would know? Is there a love triangle going on. Does Bee have feeling for Beck or will she just push him away and fall in love with the handome, rich, and powerful Mitch. Does Blossom know somthing about Professor? Does Buttercup really love Bee! Does Bubbles really trust Beck? Thing are turning hectic and its all because these little surprises. Or is the main surprise, Bee! A new kind of Surprise!

Check it out if your intrested! Look for Bee! A new kind of Surprise.

Ok! Wow! I love this! I am so proud of that story. Well Im off topic! Remember to review for this story though! Heeheheheh! PowerPuff Girls Craze is my fisrt story and Im proud of it! Thanks for the reviews guys so Im gonna put your names down here!

Da-AWSOME-GIRL PUNKYGIRL BUTTERCUPLOVE GIANNA SPARROW ButtercupButch4ever Guest AlyssaLettsome smiley BubblyBliss haunted jen jin flutershy562 PPNK Pink Powerpuff Blossom

You guys are gonna have your stories reviewed by me! Lol! So on to the story! ( I DID IT ALREADY )

Chapter 15!

Brick P.O.V

Day of the Rowdyruff Party

I woke up feeling a way of excitement. I was turning 17! I leaned up and streched my arms, wow. I checked the alarm clock that stood on top of the dresser next to my bed. 9:12. oH SHIT! I flipped the covers off my body and jump out of bed. I dash out the door and fly to Butch's room. He was snoring peacefully. I chuckled and walked over to him. I smirked evilly and leaned in, next to his.

"Yo! BUTCH! WAKE THE F**K UP!" I yelled in his ear. Butch groaned and socked me in the chin. It didnt leave a mark but it still hurt. I laughed it off and shook Butch.

"Come on Butch! We can wake up Boomer!" I said. Butch's eyes flew open, he was up in a flash.

"Why didnt you say soo!" Butch chuckled. He flew to Boomers room, me behind his trail. I didnt know he had stopped becuase I had crashed into him.

"WHAT THE FU*K BUTCH" I yelled. I looked over his shoulder to see Boomer. But to my great surprise, Boomer wasnt even in his room.

"Down here" Boomers voice echoed downstairs. I groaned and facepalmed myself. Well now I had to check off 'Annoy the shit out of Boomer' from the list. I got off of Butch and headed down. Boomer was sitting on the couch reading a magazin. He noticed me and Butch and place the magazine down laughing. I turned to Butvh confused, Butch responded by shrugging.

"Whats with you Boomer" I asked. Boomer shook his head. Then Boomer got up and headed to the kitchen. Me and Butch followed. Boomer smirked and sat at the table. I studied Boomer he looked different. Not in a facial kind of way but it looked like he had gotten wiser. I shook my head at thought. Nonsense! Boomer was the retarded one of the group! Boomer noticed me analyzing him and chuckled.

"You notice somthing different?" Boomer said. He folded his hands and looked up at me. I looked at him. Studying hard, I didnt want to say Boomer looked wiser, because he was a a dumbass! I stroked my chin and shrugged.

"Nothing, I guess" I lied. Boomer chuckled and turned to the right looking out the window. Butch grumbled and folded his arms.

"How come you look like you know somthing" Butch blurted. I raised my eyebrow at him and shrugged carelessly. Boomer nodded, he remained looking out the window.

"Oh, I like Bubbles" Boomer said. Then he caught himself and facepalmed himself.

"Shit! I keep forgetting that your not them" Boomer groaned. I nearly almost blasted him, right then and there.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU LIKE BUBBLES" I nearly shouted. Boomer turned to me bemuseed. he nodded like an idiot. I growled and clenched my fist. Butch on the other hand stroked his chin.

"What do you mean were not them" butch asked. Boomer opened his mouth but then hesitated.

"I wish I could tell you" Boomer mumbled. I took a step foward, with anger all over my face.

"Try us" I growled. Boomer raised an eyebrow and took a step foward. He looked to me to Butch then the opposite way. He sighed and lowered his head.

"I dont think you want to know, I have to wait for you to find out yourself" Boomer said. I growled again and turned around.

"I cant be seen with a ruff who like a puff" I said. Butch nodded in agreement. Boomer raised his eyebrow and snorted.

"You guys are the ones to talk" Boomer laughed. I turned to him annoyed, WHAT THE FUCK IS HE TALKING ABOUT.

"What!" I yelled, throwing my hand up in the air. Butch growled and took a step foward. Boomer snickered and clapped his hands.

"Is'nt it obvious, Brick you like Blossom, and Butch has a thing for Buttercup" Boomer said, he pointed at us. I shook my head uncontroubly.

"Why would I like Blossom" I yelled.

"And why would I like fucking Buttercup! Shes a bitch!" Butch shouted. Boomer rolled is eyes and looked down.

"Nevermind" Boomer mummbled. He turned away, then hesitated, he turned back to me and Butch, "and if you tell anyone what I told you, I swear I will hurt you!" Bomer growled. He stared at me wih his cold dark blue eyes. I held his stare, wondering if he was serious. I sighed and looked down.

"Fine! I wont tell" I said, sighing and looking down growled and glared at Boomer, Boomer turned to him with pleading eyes. Butch sighed too.

"Fine" Butch mumbled. Boomer smiled and came to us, giving us a smack in the backs.

"Thanks guys" Boomer said. Then the doorbelle rung.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

The door was then busted open and a ugly girl stepped in. Princess was obviously dressed for the party. She tried to fix her frizzy mess but failed and put it a bun, loose piece of hairs were falling out. Her outfit was beyond distgusting. She wore a slutty cocktail dress. The barely went over her ass. Which was ugly, who the hell wants to see that! The dress was yellow to the waist and down and black to the waist up. Her makeup was awful also, she had put black eyeshadow, red blush, and red lipstick. She looked like a dollar hoe. an ugly ass one! I cringed at the sight. Butch turned away and tried holding his laughter in his hand. Boomer scowled at her. Princess took a step foward and leaned next to Butch.

"Happy birthday, Butchie" Princess cooed. She had goo goo eyes all over him. Butch rolled his eyes and placed his hand her face.

"What! Cant I get a little privacy! How the hell did you even get in here the door was locked!" Butch yelled. Princess rolled her eyes and flipped the dangling loose hairs.

"Butchie, there are so many ways to get in here, like a spare key" Princess said. Butch looked at he scared.

"You have a spare key to my home!" Butch said, he had on a WTF FACE. Princess rolled her eyes again and nodded.

"Were off topic! Anyways, do you guys want to do some early crimes before your birthday" Princess said. Me and Butch nodded eagerly. Boomer's scowl never left his face and now it was deepening into more hatred.

"Count me out" Boomer turned to and raised her eyebrow, Boomer ignored it. He turned to upstairs and headed up stairs. I fumed angrilly. I turned to Princess and sighed.

"Im afraid Princess, that Im out too, not without the third rowdy ruff boy" I said. Princess smiled and turned to Butch.

"Oh, so then its just me and Butch" Princess said, she walked closer to him. Butch shuddered and pushed her away.

"Gross! Hell nooooo! Im out as well" Butch said. We high-fived and walked up the stairs togethor. Princess growled and stomped her foot.

"Then what am I suppose to do!" Princess yelled. I chuckled and turned around.

"Decorate the place! Make it party worthy, your rich! Plan it for the Ruffs" I hollered downstairs. She growled and stomped around the room muttering somthing about how us boys are useless. I shrugged it off and headed to my room, might as well look goood for my B-DAY!

Blossom P.O.V

I giggled as me and my sisters headed to the mall. We were planning on buying a new outfit and new hair dues. Buttercup didnt want to look 'pretty'. She complained the whole entire time we flied. Bubbles just surprised me, by wanting to cancel our triple date, and not want to go at all.

"Bubbles! Whats wrong with you! You are the one who would die with happiness to be going with us to be shopping togethor" I scolded her. Bubbles said she would go but she looked like she wanted to swing a punch at me for not agreeing with her.

"Were here!" I announced happily. Buttercup rolled her eyes and Bubbles groaned. I chuckled and grabbed each of there hands and pulled them inside. We headed to a fashion store. We scattered around the store looking for the perfect had met later in the middle of the store, with our dresses. I had a a short red dress, that had black waist belt with a rose, I had some matchindg red heels at home. Buttercup had a rocker sort of dress, it was dark green and was a longsleeve, it had a heart shaped chest and on it was a black brooch, she said she had some black high boots at home. Bubbles took me by shock, she had an ugly orange dress that was poofy in all the wrong places.

"Bubbles! What is that!" I hollered.

"Im not even into fashion and I got somthing better" Buttercup snorted. Bubbles turned away, she had a confused expression. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Come on! Were going to find you somthing that will make Brock's eyes pop out!" I said. Me and Buttercup dragged her around the store until we settled upon a sexy dress. It was a dark strapless blue dress, it flowed at the bottom, it would swoop toward her chest. Bubbles groaned when she saw it.

"Im not wearing that slutty thing!" Bubbles argued. I chuckled.

"Well thats your fault for picking an ugly orange dress" I said. Bubbles groaned again and shut her eyes. HEHHEHEHEHEHE, BROCK OWES ME! We went to the cashier and bought the dresses.

"Ok, now lets go to the salon" I said. Bubbles lightly smiled, but she still looked like she hated me. Buttercup groaned and picked a looose piece of hair from her head.

"As anyone can do anything about this shit known as hair" Buttercup said. I chuckled and patted Buttercup on the back.

"Believe me, Professional hair stylist can do the unthinkable!" I said. I turned to Bubbles, my eyes pleading for support. Bubbles rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah Buttercup" Bubbles mumbled. I smiled and dragged them to the beuty salon. A nice teenage girl greeted us, she grabbed Bubbles and sat her in a chair. A tall man came over to us later. He grabbed Buttercup and dragged her to a seat, where he analyzed her hair. Then a huge plump lady came to me.

"Oh shucks, are'nt you the cutest thing i've ever seen, come on" The lady said, she pulled me up and led me to a chair. She trimmed my hair and and hummed a show tune. She turned me around and I gasped at the mirror. I looked amazing! My hair had two braids connected in the back, the rest of it lay wavy on my back. The rather plump lady chuckled at my reaction and spun me around, ready to do my makeup. She added a little eyeliner, Mascara, blush, pink/scarlet eye shadow, and pink lipstick. I smiled and jumped out of my seat hugging the women.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I hollered, The lady laughed and took me to the front desk, where I had to pay. Buttercup was there already. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and her bangs lightly touched her forehead. She was wearing black/green eye shadow, mascara, black eyeliner, and punk lipstick. I laughed at her. Buttercup looked amazing, it was like her first time looking this good. Buttercup shuckled herself and gestured toward the tall man.

"Dont worry! I already tipped the lucky bastard" Buttercup said. I chuckled and waited a few minutes for Bubbles. When she came out, I almost fainted. Bubbles looked way, way , way, amazing! Her hair was curly at the tips and her bangs swooshed to the side. She had blue/ white eyeshadow, she had a little eyeliner, she had light blush, her lips were glossed and the color of bright pink. Bubbles also had diamond earings on that weren't on before. The teenage girl who cut her hair came out with a sheepish grin.

"Do you mind, I coulnt help myself, she needed those diamond earings, THEY LOOK PRETTY ON HER" The tenage girl said. Me and Buttercup nodded and payed. Bubbles had a scowl on her face the whole time we flew home. When we got hom we giggled and put on our dresses, I cant wait for Dexter to see me!

Bubbles P.O.V

I hate myself, I really hate myself. I groaned and looked at the mirror. I looked freaking hot! THATS THE DAMN PROBLEM! I groaned and sat on my blue bed. Why did Boomer do this to me! He messed me up in the head. BOOMER AND HIS FUCKING EVIL BROTHERS! BOOMER AND HIS UGLY ASS DARK BLUE CLOTHED! BOOMER AND HIS DANM LOOKS! BOOMER AND HIS dreamy eyes! BOOMER AND his hot blonde hair! BOOMER and his cute cocky grin. I groaned again and shook my head. I hate Boomer Jojo! That would always be the truth! Never in my life would I fall for him! Just then my door was being knocked on, I turned to the door's direction.

"COME IN" I hollered. Blossoms head popped out, behind her was Buttercup. They had excited grins on there face.

"Come on, Bubs! The boys are here!" Blossom chimed. I rolled my eyes and followed them to the frontdoor. She opened the door and there stood Dexter, Mitch, and Brock! I faked a smile at Brock, but on the inside I was tearing apart. Brock's mouth was wide open and that forced me to laugh. I giggled and closed it.

"You'll catch flies" I joked. He laughed to and grabbed my arm. The boys were dressed in tuexedoes and were escorting us to a limo. Buttercup and Blossom were having a great time, they were messing with the radio in the limo, messing with the drinks, and cracking joke. I was dreading it though, every block we passed, meant we were closer to the Jojo's boys house. Boomer's house! I groaned again and slouched in my seat. Brock noticed and grabbed my hand. He sqeezed it lightly and whispered in my ear.

"Remember when we first met, in choir class, you asked me to be your partner, I thought you were soo pretty and I was the luckiest guy in the world. Then we you called me, I was jumping with glee. I didnt care what the Rowdyruffs thought. The best thing was when you revealed that you liked me and I admitted I felt the same way. Our first kiss was the best thing in the world, and I will always love you even if we split apart" Brock whispered in my ear. I blushed madly, wow, he is such a flirt. Brock chuckled and pecked me on the lips. I smiled and hugged, and for the rest of the car ride I relaxed a bit. When we arrived to the Jojo's house, I wanted to scream. We emptied the limo and went to the front doorstep. It was a pretty big house, with colorful lights infront of it. Loud music thumped through the door, I turned to Blossom and Buttercup. They giggled with more excitment. I rolled my eyes and watched as Dexter knocked on the door. I crossed my fingers hoping that Boomer wouldnt door opened and JUST GREAT! Boomer answered the fucking door! He opened it and smiled brightly and high fived all the boys. He smiled at me and winked which made me blush a bright shade of pink! SHIT!

"Hey! Welcome to our party, have fun, snd watch out for your womed" Boomer said. The last part he looked at me. I turned away annoyed, promising myself that I wouldnt leave Brock.

HAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHA! I left you a cliffy! You guys are probably mad about it, but I dont care! Hahaha! im evil! But anyways review! The more you review, the more you'll get. Remember what I said at the top! I already did it, so yeah. Lol!

-QUEENBEE2000 LUV ME FANES!


	16. Chapter 16

**_I'm so sorry people, I've been having to use my dad's computer because my old one broke, so I cant really update as much. I promise I will be able to probably able to only update on FRIDAYS, SATURDAYS, OR SUNDAYS! I'll try my best, and thanks for the reviews! Wow, 40 reviews! Thanks! I love you guys! So on to the story._**

**Chapter 15**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I growled at Boomer, as he winked at me. I clutched Brock's hand even tighter. Brock looks down at me confused, then smiles. I quickly peck him on the lips then look at Boomer. He's scowling and looks angry as hell. I chuckle evilly and walk inside the house still holding Bock's hand. Buttercup, Blossom, Mitch, and Dexter follow, leaving an angry Boomer by the door. I smile, satisfied that Boomer will leave me alone now. I turn to Brock, he's looking around at the party a glint of excitement in his eyes. I giggle, he acts like a little kid, its so funny.

"Hey Brock" I tell him.

"Hmmm" Brock hums.

"Wanna dance" I ask. He looks down at me and grins. He nods his head and pulls me to the dance floor. I'm laughing the whole time as he pulls me close as we swish side to side. I giggle as the song "Its all about him" By Auburn. I pull Brock even closer and wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles and wraps his hands around my waist as the song starts.

_" Its all about him, him, him, him, him, and he's all about me, me, me , me , me. And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, about nobody(2x)" _The song echoed. I giggled as Brock pulled me even closer, and before I knew it were kissing. I deepened the kiss, as I slowly wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and knot my fingers in his hair.

I then get a breeze by my face and then a cold wetness. I immediately open my eyes and, see Brocks eyes opened back at mine. I take a step back and see Brock's shirt is covered with beer. I look around looking for the person who ruined my romantic moment! I turn back to Brock alarmed, he's chuckling and squeezing the beer out of his clothes. I walk to him and shake my head.

"Oh my god! How the hell did that happen" I ask, I squint my brows in confusion.

"Relax Bubs, it was an accident, someone was probably drinking and bumped there drink over us with out even noticing" Brock said. I smiled and rolled my eyes. He was such an underdog, but he was mine. I gently rubbed his shoulder and looked around. I noticed two blue eyes, watching us. I scowled, plotting a plan in my head.

"Brock, go into the kitchen and find a rag to wipe yourself up with" I tell Brock, he looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Nah, I'll just ask Brick for a shirt" Brock says. He smiles and walks to the stairs. Once he's out of sight, I stomp over to Boomer. He smiles at me and raises the beer in his hand to me.

"Hello, Bubbles, beautiful as ever" Boomer said. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. I growled with disgust and grab his arm pulling him outside in the backyard.

"Listen here! I know you did it! Your such a fucking asshole" I shout at Boomer, as soon as I shut the door behind us. Boomer smiles and leans on a tree, crossing his arms.

"I don't know what your talking about Bubbles Utonium? But I do know you should watch your language" Boomer said. He chuckled after. I growled and stomped my foot with frustration.

"Bull SHIT!" I yell. Boomer smiles and uncrosses his arms.

'So what if I did it" Boomer said he took a step forward. " What if I used my inhuman speed to splash beer on a guy who was making out with my girlfriend" Boomer took a giant step toward me. He was completely in my face his arms were on the wall and our noses were practically touching. I wanted to push him or sock him, but I couldn't do it. I was hypnotized by what he was saying. Girlfriend?

"Boomer, I'm not your girlfriend! Im dating Brock" I said sternly, trying to intimidate Blossom, but I didn't move an inch. Boomer moved his face closer to mine. His lips were exactly an inch from mine now. On the edge of kissing! I should've stopped him, but he started laughing.

"But you are" Boomer said. He slowly wrapped his arms around my neck, I glared at him. Whats his problem!

"No im not!" I said angrily. Boomer chuckled and pulled me close.

"Bubbles don't deny it, you know, deep down, you love me" Boomer said. I cringed and pushed him away, finally. I was so confused, I actually did feel attracted to Boomer, but I was suppose to hate him? Was I? I looked at him.

"Boomer your full of crap!" I said with disgust, masking my feelings. Boomer shook his head.

"Im not! Bubbles! I really love you" Boomer said. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Prove it then" I said. Boomer took a step back. Thinking obviously. He stroked his chin and scrunched up his eyebrows, deep in thought. He stood like that for a minute before his face lightened up. He extended his hand and looked me in the eyes. "Do you trust me" he said.

"Hardly" I snorted and looked at him. He had a determined look on his face, I actually felt bad for the guy. I rolled my eyes and slowly uncrossed my arms, Boomer noticed and with lightning spped, he grabbed my hand and bolted in the air. I was nearly shocked as we zoomed to the direction of my house. I looked up at Boomer.

"Why are we going to my house" I asked. Boomer smirked and his grip tightened around my hand. " You'll see" Boomer said. I giggled, then shocked with myself, I placed a hand over my mouth. Boomer noticed and I swear I heard him say "She's falling for me". I turned away and blushed. Shit! I am!

We soon landed in my front yard, Boomer walked quickly too the front door, me following him.

"No one's home! Blossom has the key and professor is out, its poker night" I explained to Boomer. Boomer turned to me and smiled.

" I know" Boomer said. He walked to the door and kicked it down, with that one kick, the door was in pieces. FUCKING PIECES! I turned to Boomer shocked and pointed at the mess of wood on the ground.

"Boomer! What the hell!" I shouted. Boomer rolled his eyes and stepped in the house, like it was his own. I stood there looking at the mess on the ground. Boomer's head popped out sometime later.

"Bubbles! Come on! We'll fix it later" Boomer said with annoyance. I nodded slowly and followed Boomer into my own house. He grabbed my hand and walked me upstairs. We soon were in my blue room. He smiled and walked dragging me with him. He looked around the room. I analyzed him with curiosity, he looked like he was trying to remember something. Boomer turned to me and smiled brightly. He let go of my hand and walked over to my makeup drawers. He simply went behind it and pulled something out from behind. I looked at the object in his hands, it looked like a small blue book. Boomer gently ran his hands over it he smiled warmly and looked at me. He held it up and smiled.

"Remember this" Boomer asked. I squinted at the object, Boomer took a step closer. The small blue book was decorated with blue hearts, and in cursive it said "Diary of Bubbles Utonium". I shook my head in confusion. Boomer smiled and took a step closer. He handed it to me. I ran my hand over it and slowly opened it.

" I got it for your birthday, we were dating" Boomer said. I nodded at him and looked down at the small book pages. It said "Bubbles Jojo" with a heart traced around it. I gasped and looked at Boomer alarmed. He walked over near me and looked down at it. He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Told you! I remember it, because you read a page to me one time, and I saw you put it down behind that drawer." Boomer explained. I shook my head in confusion, I never dated him. Boomer noticed me and chuckled again.

"Why don't you read it" Boomer said. He smiled and gestured me to sit on my bed. I slowly sat down and looked down at the pages, starting with the first entry.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today is the best day ever, Boomer gave me this for my birthday. Oh, and he kissed me for the first time. Its so weird, he is supposed to be a villain and I am supposed to be a superhero. Oh well, Boomer is the best boyfriend ever. I just cant believe he kissed me. This is the best feeling in the world. I think I love Boomer Jojo. For now on, im considering myself, Bubbles Jojo. **

I gasped and shook my head in confusion. I never wrote this, this was some kind of sick joke. Boomer noticed and walked over to me, fear was washed in his eyes."Bubbles! I know its crazy. But its the truth, I really am your boyfriend. Princess washed away our memories, I wish I could prove it, but I cant, please Bubs, believe me" Boomer pleaded. I looked up at him and shook my head. Boomer bit his lip he looked like he was going to cry. I wanted to cry. I slowly put the diary down, but Boomer caught my arm. I looked at him alarmed.

"Boomer?" I asked, my voice full of caution.

"Please, read page 52, its the one you wrote to me and read" Boomer pleaded. I bit my lip and nodded. I picked the diary back up and flipped the pages until I reached to page 52. I sighed and began to read.

"Dear Diary, Boomer gave me a promise ring. He promised me he would never hurt me, and today he told me he loved me. Its his first time telling me that. The funny thing was that it wasn't weird at all, It was natural. And when we kissed I never felt so warm in my entire life. I think I really love Boomer Jojo. I hope we stay together forever.

Love Bubbles" I read out loud. Then it clicked. I felt it in my brain. I was being washed in my thoughts. Like all kinds of doors were finally being unlocked, and I saw everything behind them. I saw me and Boomer kissing, me and Boomer on our first day, and Boomer saying he loved me. I felt like a ton of weights have been lifted off my shoulder. Finally I came back to the real world, with my memories. I turned to Boomer. He was gazing at me with anxiouty. I smiled at him and higged him close to me.

"Boomie" I hollered. Boomer smiled and hugged me back.

"Bubs! Your back! Your really back! Oh I missed you" Boomer said. He kissed me on the lips and smiled. I smiled back. I remember this feeling, love! I giggled at myself and hugged him. I pulled away from him.

"Boomie! We have to tell your brothers, and my sisters" I said. Boomer looked at me and shook his head.

"No Bubbles! We cant, you remember what Princess is capable of, she can kill us" Boomer said sternly. I glared at him.

"We sure the hell are going to tell them." I hollered.

**_OK! I HAVE TO GO! HOPE YOU LIKE! AND REVIEW! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES TOMORROW!_**

**_-QUEENBEE2000_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Ok! One word, im so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for being late with this update! Can ya'll forgive me! I've been so busy that's why! Lolz hope you guys can forgive me!_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Memories returns_**

**_Bubbles P.O.V_**

" Boomie! We have to tell them!" I argued with Boomer! We were on my bed argueing about telling my sisters that we had lost our memory because of princess Morebucks! Boomer shook his head violently and stood up.

"Bubbles! If we tell your sisters, they wont believe us, it would sort of mess there memories up, I just don't want to take the risk" Boomer said in a stern voice. I glared at him and crossed my arms. Why is Boomer being so complicated!

"But -"

"No" Boomer said sternly. " We can only help the remember like I helped you" Boomer stated. I sighed in defeat and lowered my head. Boomer bit his lip and sat next to me, he smiled and stroked my hair.

"Don't worry, they will eventually remember" Boomer soothed. I sniffled and looked up at him. He was so sweet, my little blue bear. I grinned and gave him a hug, as he patted my back.

"Bubbles?'

"Ya, Boomie"

"How are you gonna deal with Brock?" Boomer asked. I pulled away from him and gasped. I had completely forgot about Brock, I had left him back at the Ruff's party. How was I gonna hurt Brock, he was so sweet to me, and I had liked him. Oh poor Brock, I silently whimpered at the thought. Boomer chuckled and leaned in next to my ear. " You can cheat on him and get with me" Boomer whispered. His soothing voice raised goosebumps to my arms and I swiftly turned away.

"Boomer! Not helping" I growled. Boomer chuckled and fluffed my hair.

"Ok fine, how about we stay here" Boomer said. I shook my head, I will not hurt Brock like that. That's the cruelest thing a person could do! I stood up from my bed and made my way to the door. Boomer followed.

"So were going back to the party!" Boomer said. I nodded my head and continued walking. "But whyyyy" Boomer whined. I giggled and grabbed his hand and floated up.

"Come on Boomer! I'll just tell Brock I don't feel the spark and break up with him" I stated. Boomer grinned and floated closer to me. " Do I give you a spark?" Boomer asked. I chuckled and pushed him away.

"Don't get to cocky" I said still giggling. He smiled amused as we flew of towards his house, hand in hand. When we were close enough to the house Boomer let go of my hand and went to the other direction of the house. No one could know we were together. I kissed him goodbye and flew back to the house. Where could Brock be, I thought as I looked around the house. I had almost gave up when I saw Brock, making out with Brat. Ewwww! I felt a pinch of anger, how dare he! Here I was going to break up with him kindly, and he's making out with Brat! The mother of all sluts! I growled and stormed up to him, ripping Brat off his lips! He appeared dazed, or mabe he was drunk? I don't care!

"Care to explain" I said angrily. Brock grinned and waved his arm at me.

"I went do gat shwirt wen iiiii seww herrr, brattt, and da spwearks fleewww" Brock said, as he spread his arms out. I looked at him disgusted, yup, defitnetly drunk. I smiled, at least I have an excuse to break up with him.

"Well,, were so over, mkay" I said. Brock nodded his head and then summoned Brat over. I raised an eyebrow at her, this chick had always liked Boomer, now she likes Brock? Brat shrugged at me and continued her little lip locking session with Brock. Gross. I turned around and caught Boomer watching the whole thing. He had a disgusted look on his face. It soon vanished when he saw me, a little grin appeared. He silently walked over to me and looked around before talking.

"Are you mad?" Boomer asked.

"Not really, he wasn't really my type" I said with a smile. Just then Buttercup appeared walking in with a plastic cup in one hand.

"Bubbles! What the heck!" Buttercup glared at Brock. I rushed over to her and grabbed her clenching fist.

"Buttercup, don't even kill him! Were over" I said. Buttercup snarled and threw her plastic cup at them. Buttercup can be too much at times.

"Where's Mitch" I asked. Buttercup shrugged. Can she really have a boyfriend? Oh well. I was about to walk back to Boomer when I remembered I wasn't supposed to talk him. Buttercup somehow noticed Boomer was in the same room as us. She narrowed her eyes at him and snarled.

"What are you looking at Blonde!" Buttercup spat. I looked at Boomer, apologies forming in my eyes. Boomer smiled weakly then turned to Buttercup and narrowed his eyes.

"I was staring at your ugly face! Whats your deal anyways, cant a guy not admire his party" Boomer snarled. I knew he didn't mean his words, but when he said admire, his eyes lingered to me, causing me to blush a little.

"Oh fuck no! You want to fight" Buttercup growled as she swung her fist and missed. I looked at her shocked, oh yeah, I forget she was probably drunk. Out of all people, Butch appeared, as he stumbled over to us. A sleezy smile on his face.

"Swup, boomersss" Butch said. He was obviously as drunk as Brock was. He turned to me and winked. Ok wtf! Then he turned to Buttercup and grinned."Dwid you knuw I alweys thought youuu wer fine" Butch slurred his words. Buttercup looked at him in pure horror. Yes, she was drunk, but she was not drunk enough to not understand anything.

"What are you talking about Butch?" Buttercup said. Butch grinned and hung his arm over her shoulders.

"I like youuuu" Butch said. Buttercup shook her head and pushed his arm off.

"I have a boyfriend dipshit! And why would you like me, you fucking make my life a living hell!" Buttercup growled at him. Butch grinned again and shook his head.

"Yew know deep down yo luve me" Butch said. I smiled, I think he's remembering. I turned to Boomer and whispered, "Can I help them out". Boomer thought about it then nodded his head. I smiled in glee and turned to Butch and Buttercup.

"Prove it, Butch" I said. Butch turned to me. Buttercup raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Wat?"

"Prove it" I repeated. Butch grinned and pulled Buttercup close, before she could protest, Butch had placed his lips to her. Before you knew it the two were kissing away. I grinned, my work here is done. Buttercup was the first to pull away. She stared at me wide-eyed and then turned to Butch.

"Butch" She whispered. All Buttercup's memories were rushing to her like crazy, and it all led to her love for Butch. Butch also looked dazed, as if he had just got hit by a truck. "Buttercup" He said confused, he looked at Buttercup and raised an eyebrow. He didn't look drunk anymore, he actually looked confused as hell.

"Princess" Buttercup snarled, finally remembering everything. She clenched her fist and turned to me. I yelped with excitement and raced to Buttercup giving her a big hug.

"I knew you would remember everything! I wanted us all to be happy, but Boomie said I couldn't tell you only help!" I yelled as I held her close. Buttercup grinned and pulled away. She looked over at Butch and smirked. He still looked confused and turned to us.

"Ok, I just got like the biggest daydream ever" Butch said. Boomer chuckled and slapped him on the back.

"Its real" Boomer said. Butch widened his eyes then smirked. "Oh yeah". Buttercup rolled her eyes and pulled Butch in for a kiss, a very very long kiss. I groaned and clapped my hands.

"You guys! WE STILL HAVE BLOSSOM AND BRICK!" I said annoyed. Butch and Butercup rolled there eyes and pulled away. I turned to Butercup and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what are you gonna do about Mitch" I asked. Buttercup froze and facepalmed herself.

"AWWW SHIT! I forgot about him" Buttercup said.

"Seems he forgot about you too and same with Blossom's boyfriend" Butch snarled. I turned where he was referring to. Mitch was kissing away with Brute and Dexter and Breserk were dancing way to close. Buttercup scowled and trudged over to Mitch.

"Hey fucker! I don't like you!" Buttercup yelled at Mitch. Mitch didn't even glance at her, he just shooed her away with his hand.

"Fine by me" Mitch mumbled. Buttercup growled and attempted to sock him, when Butch pulled her back.

"Don't even bother" Butch said, as he glared at Mitch.

"How could I like him" Buttercup spat in disgust.

"You didn't! You've always liked me" Butch whispered to her ear. I rolled my eyes and strolled over to Dexter, leaving the greens for there little romance. Boomer followed me.

"Dexter, how could you" I said angrily. Dexter looked up at me and gave me a blank expression.

"Blossom dumped me, Im free" Dexter said as he continued to dance with Breserk. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Wheres Bloss" I said. He shrugged and muttered "Not my problem" I growled and attempted to kick him where the sun never shines, but Boomer pulled me back.

"Don't" He commanded. I growled and went back to Boomers embrace. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Brick and Blossom laughing and holding hands.

"BLOSSOM!" I said in shock. Blossom's cheeks reddened and she pulled her hand away from Brick's.

"Bubbles! Its not what it looks like" Blossom spilled. I shook my head and giggled. Brick grinned and grabbed Blossom's hand again.

"Im guessing you have your memories already" Brick said with a smirk. Boomer paced his hands on my waist and nodded his head. Butch and Buttercup appeared, having heard the whole thing.

"But how?" I asked in curiosity. The rest looked to Blossom and Brick with the same curiosity in there eyes.

"Were the smart ones, duh! I already knew I liked Brick from the start. So I dumped Dexter here and asked Brick if he felt something to. We both said we loved eachother, and all are memories raced in" Blossom stated. I nodded my head inpressed.

"Ok, where is Princess" Buttercup growled, pulling away from Butch and clenching her fist. I nodded and looked around the room, looking for Princess.

"Wait! We cant just fight! Princess has weopons, weapons that could destroy us" Brick said, glaring at me and Buttercup. Blossom nodded, "Bricks right, Buttercup, we cant rush into things, that's how this all started" Blossom stated.

"But-"

"No Buttercup!" Blossom growled. Buttercup raised her fist and looked up.

"Buttercup, I would listen to your sister if I were you" A voice cackled behind us. We all turned and saw Princess's standing before us. Her curly red hair stuck out in all places and she was wearing the slutiest dress I could ever see. She had a huge gun in her hand. People from the party stared at Princess's in horror.

"GET OUT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Princess's yelled to all the party guest. Then in a rush, people ran past us, some screaming, as all the teens fought there way to get out of the reach of the deathly gun. We stood still though, glaring at her. I was clinging to Boomer's arm, both of our baby blue eyes galring at the evil villain. Blossom and Brick were standing side by side, hand in hand, ready for anything. Butch and Buttercup were in there fighting position, each had a smirk ready for battled. Once everyon had evacuated from the house, Princess's turned back to us and raised her gun.

"So, you guys cracked the code" Princess said with a sly grin. None of us answered as she smirked and came strolling over to Butch.

"Butchikins, I thought we were surely gonna be together" Princess fake pouted as she casually cuffed his chin with her hand. Buttercup growled and Princess turned to Buttercup with a glare. "But this, seems to have caught your attention" Princess said as she placed the gun to Buttercups stomach. Butch tried to push her away but Princess sneered causing him to take a step back. "Nuh uh, One move and your girl will be blown to pieces" Princes spat.

"What kind of weaopon is that" Brick asked, looking at the huge gun in her hand. Princess turned to him and smiled as she pressed the gun deeper into Buttercup's stomach.

"You like it, Daddy bought it for me" Princess said with a wicked grin.

"What does it do?" Blossom said as she raised an eyebrow. Princess smirked and pulled the gun out of Buttercup and turned to Blossoom raising the the gun to her.

"Wanna find out" Princess said. Brick wrapped his arms around Blossom's waist protectively, as Blossom flinched. Princess's threw back her head as she cackled a laughter. She turned to us and raised and eyebrow. "Oh, you guys are no fun, well I'll tell you. It will burn the chemical x in your bodies and you will explode into a thousand pieces. Just like that, Baboom" Princess said. Princess turned back to Buttercup and raised an eyebrow. "I think I know who I want to go first" Princess said as she pointed it to Buttercup. "I mean, me and Butch can be together, while you'll just be the dust on the ground" Princesss smirked.

"FUCK YOU" Buttercup said. Princess scowled and she clicked the trigger of the gun. That's when the fight began...

* * *

_**REVIEW! LOLZ! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, THIS STORY IS ACTAULLY COMING TO AN END. AHHHH, GOOD TIMES *WIPES TEARS* PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-QUEENBEE2000**_


End file.
